


Болезнь, любовь, парализующая, паразитирующая?

by Makha



Series: Love is evolution [1]
Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, First Love, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makha/pseuds/Makha
Summary: Одновременно тёмные и светлые, но такие упрямые, что друг из-за друга скрипят зубы. Ён Ги мечтает вырваться, Коуске хочет обрести, Шин Э просит обо всём, что не о ней и не для неё. Они пересекаются — и больше не могут разойтись.





	1. I. сказки это вам не это

**Author's Note:**

> Под «I» — Ён Ги/Шин Э, под «II» — Коуске/Шин Э.
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5776688#part_content

— Жила-была девочка с очень грустной жизнью. Чёрт, — она зачеркнула нарисованный треугольник, — ведь этой неудачливой девочкой была я.

_И всё ещё остаюсь._

Потому что чудо, спящее в сантиметрах от неё, не давало Шин Э уйти. Они встретились случайно — это тоже сойдёт за сказку, но не на ночь: утренняя прогулка вылилась в бессмысленный и короткий разговор с Ён Ги, а потом он завалился на траву рядом и… уснул. Так себе сказка, Шин Э вздохнула, понимая, что иных вариантов у неё нет: многовато она должна была этому парню, чтобы неосмотрительно оставить его одного. Спящего. Спал ли он на самом деле? Ей было плевать.

— Жила-была девочка с очень убийственным взглядом по четвергам, — Шин Э нарисовала глаз и ещё глаз, но потом заштриховала их, и получилось два неровных овала. Она нахмурилась, поджимая губы: — Нет, не только по четвергам.

— Всегда?

Шин Э посмотрела на него именно так убийственно, как говорилось в придуманной сказке. Ён Ги лежал на спине и рассматривал её хмурое лицо — бесстыже рассматривал, едва улыбаясь. Его улыбка была лёгкой, простой, но _волнующей_ — _всегда_ , — и Шин Э моментами ненавидела это — и Ён Ги в том числе, потому что он был настоящий и хороший. По-настоящему хороший. Или просто не показывал ей _реальную личину_. Корень.

Всех проблем.

Всё же ей бы не хотелось ошибаться: вот он такой хороший, а на деле плохой, настолько плохой, что Шин Э стошнит кровью. Её вот просто не понимали: она любила быть живой — импульсивной, быстрой, агрессивной, потому что всё это находилось в ней, всё это было её неотделимой частью, всё это было _ею самой_ , создавало Шин Э, как она придумывала сказки на ходу — глупые и нелепые сказки, как её жизнь. Шин Э не понимали, но она оставалась настоящей с собой — и это главное, это важно, это...

— Всегда… — тихо повторила она.

— Жила-была девочка, — Ён Ги резко сел, отвернувшись от неё, ссутулился и провёл руками по траве, — которая думала, что она настоящая, а на деле носила маску. Настолько въевшуюся в неё маску, что сама не могла отделить, где она, а где нарисованная оболочка.

«Нарисованная оболочка».

Шин Э нарисовала ещё один овал: большой, вытянутый, словно сплошная капля или слизень.

 — Эта девочка, — его хрипловатый голос действовал успокаивающе, но само присутствие Ён Ги будоражило её, так себе коктейль, не вкусно, пыхтела Шин Э, пока он думал, что сказать, — действовала по импульсу тогда, когда это было не важно, — _всегда_ , — но для неё всё было не важно, особенно то время, когда люди судили её.

Шин Э нарисовала крестик, соединив концы линий с краями овала. Словно шнурки.

Зашнурованный корсет.

У неё заболели плечи.

— Эта девочка, — Шин Э глубоко вдохнула, прежде чем продолжить, но поняла, что в горле пересохло до хрипоты и кашля — и пропустила свой ход.

— ...очень любила покушать, — Ён Ги засмеялся. — Мы забыли самое главное.

— Очень не любила терять то, что ей дорого.

Ён Ги замер, но не повернулся. Это тоже была игра — не смотреть на неё, или часть сказки — так необходимо, чтобы закончить придуманное? Он опустил голову и сцепил руки в замок. Его волосы — настолько ярко-рыжие на солнце, что иногда Шин Э щурилась — растрепал ветер, и она пожалела, что не умела рисовать, рисовать _красиво_ — тогда бы Шин Э могла запечатлеть этот момент.

— Эта девочка, — Ён Ги остановился в раздумьях, а ей показалось, что она наперёд может угадать каждое его слово — по смешливому тону, — настолько рьяно защищала своих друзей, что периодически попадало не тем, кому надо.

— Эй, — Шин Э вскинула голову и от возмущения аж поперхнулась слюной: не из-за того, что он снова напомнил о том инциденте, но из-за того, что это вышло за рамки создаваемых образов, — это уже не пахнет сказкой!

— Правда? — он обернулся, широко улыбаясь — а во взгляде читалась несколько жёсткая насмешка. — Как по мне, всё отлично. В самый раз. Десять из десяти. Прямое попадание.

Шин Э фыркнула и опустила лицо к рисунку, но в её мыслях зависла картинка, захваченная секунду назад, и сквозь слепящий образ проклёвывался силуэт слизняка в зашнурованном корсете, так что она перевернула страницу от греха подальше.

— Ты дашь мне потом посмотреть? — Ён Ги кивнул на блокнот.

— Чёрта с два! — Шин Э вспыхнула. — Я сожгу это. А если ты полезешь — сожгу и тебя!

— Жила-была девочка, которая жгла людей за…

— Всё хорошее!

— Какая плохая девочка.

— А я и не стремлюсь быть хорошей.

Ён Ги улыбнулся — а во взгляде осталась _горечь_.

Шоколад горчит. Сладко-горько. Кофе — а после сахар со дна кружки, та ещё гадость, Шин Э почувствовала отвращение и прикусила губу. Прогорклый сок — она любила апельсиновый, но и в таких случаях он проигрывал. Или вот облизывать пальцы в грязи и крови, м-м-м, вкуснятина, Шин Э передёрнула плечами.

Слишком много «хорошо», «всегда», «жила-была» и серого «девочка». Но она не выросла художником, чтобы знать, как правильно добавить красок, а интуитивно намешает — ну, выйдет как обычно. Как вся её жизнь.

— Жила-была девочка, — Шин Э бесшумно вздохнула и закрыла глаза, — которая потеряла то, что ей было дорого, и мечтала никогда ничего больше не потерять. Её отвергали. Из-за детской мечты? Или дело было в чём-то другом? Никто не отвечал ей…

Никогда.

— ...наверное, потому что она не спрашивала.

— Но всё было не так мрачно, — Ён Ги потянулся, похрустывая суставами, — ведь были люди, которые принимали её мечту — и её, такую, какой она была. С этой въевшейся маской.

— И она держалась.

— Обещала, что не сломается.

 _«Я не сломаюсь»._ Шин Э вспомнила, как отчаянно говорила это — будто пыталась убедить то ли его, то ли себя саму — с разрисованным лицом. У туалета, в кафе. Усы, бородка, забранный пончик и кепка, и люди в зале, с которыми она так же _отчаянно_ — но очевиднее — не хотела встречаться… Если завернуть это в сказку — выйдет ужасно, так что Шин Э мысленно поблагодарила Ён Ги за то, что он опустил все ненужные детали.

— Она очень старается, — вырвалось у неё.

— И чем это закончится?

— Если ты говоришь о… — Шин Э задумалась — и пропустила часть предложения, надеясь, что он поймёт и так. — А если о сказке, то как ты хочешь?

— Я думал, ты ни под кого не подстраиваешься.

Шин Э грустно усмехнулась: она разучилась смешивать его с остальными. И совсем немножко это ощущалось приятно. Как морская болезнь. Как…

 _Горечь_ в улыбке не скрылась от внимания Ён Ги, но он промолчал, и Шин Э пугало то, как быстро он схватывал её эмоции, мысли, как наивно и легко она погружалась в разговоры с ним. Рядом с Ён Ги было _свободно_.

Но у Шин Э оставалась гордость.

Много.

Всё спуталось, смешалось. Она завыла и захлопнула блокнот, отклонилась к дереву, яростно кусая карандаш, и зажмурилась. Не хотелось видеть свет, не хотелось видеть рыжие волосы, не хотелось видеть его взгляд, переполненный тем, что у Шин Э не получалось разобрать, а если получалось — то неправильно.

Ён Ги лёг обратно — она почувствовала движение рядом и быстрое касание, — подложил руки под голову, и всё. И вот так в молчании — нет уж! Шин Э сойдёт с ума, она клялась в этом, клялась и скрипела зубами, карандаш выскользнул изо рта, а умиротворение начало раздражать её. Посидели. Поговорили. _Насоздавали_.

Шин Э не хотела больше сказок — хотела обыкновенных историй, без драмы, трагедий, внутренних переворотов.

Но это не для них.

 _Всегда_.


	2. смогла

**Dzeta, 01 — лицо.**

Она помнила его лицо лучше, чем своё — своё Шин Э не особо любила, но с чем родился,  то придётся нести до смерти, и с данным фактом она давненько смирилась, как и со множеством других, причиняющих боль в разы _сильнее_.

Шин Э не помнила лица матери, не помнила лица сестры: они приходили во снах безликими, безголосыми — их слова раздавались в голове, но она не могла разобрать сказанное. Иногда ей снились кошмары: в них сестра говорила о том, о чём Шин Э избегала думать — о матери, бросившей их с отцом и забравшей с собой одну из дочерей, о том, как их разъединили, хотя отец обещал, что они всегда-всегда будут вместе… О том, как Шин Э ничего не сделала. С последнего она смеялась — горько и тревожно, потому что ну что она могла сделать?

_А если могла?_

Нет, нет, Шин Э тогда на ногах неровно держалась, что говорить о разрешении конфликта между взрослыми. Наверное, сами взрослые не особо умеют разбираться с таким, но до взрослости ей было далеко, очень далеко, и, если честно, Шин Э вообще не хотела взрослеть. Пока ровесники жаловались на то, что их называли детьми, она радовалась этому и ничуть не стеснялась беситься, словно пятилетняя обиженная девчонка, хотя на деле — дылда с громким голосом, от которого трещало в голове.

Иногда она видела сама себя во снах, как отражение в зеркале. Иногда приходили Рика и Майя, Мин Хёк… Ей ни разу не снился отец. В кошмарах.

Зато Ён Ги приходил всегда, когда было _темно_ , и его лицо было настолько чётким, словно с фотографии. Словно это не сон, не кошмар, в котором он — главный спаситель, а реальность. И там, и здесь, в _настоящей_ реальности, где лицо Ён Ги всё же чаще размывалось из-за плохого зрения и просто потому, что смотреть на него — как на солнце, ей хотелось прикоснуться к нему, прижаться, притянуть к себе, обнять… Нежность была несвойственна Шин Э, но кто сказал, что нельзя приучиться, привыкнуть, втянуться?

Лицо у Ён Ги загорелое, да и сам он, по сравнению с ней, смуглый, подтянутый, острый, огненный, Шин Э если и огненная, то внутри, но внутри помимо огня ещё просторы неприглядной тьмы, через которую нелегко пробраться, а снаружи — острее неё никого нет, ни морально, ни физически, ну, честно — не тело, а треугольник, на плечи свои глядеть грустно.

На Ён Ги почему-то глядеть тоже то грустно, то весело. Спаситель спасителем, но кто спасёт _его_ в реальности? В настоящей реальности, где она не смела прикоснуться к нему из-за страха быть отвергнутой? Страха, который рассыпался по осколкам, стоило внутри надломиться какой-то льдинке в стене, сдерживающей огромную лавину чувств и откровенных желаний, — лицо у Ён Ги загорелое и горячее...

Шин Э трогала его самозабвенно, нежно, очерчивая скулы, подбородок, губы, рассматривая до того, что слезились глаза — и у неё, и у Ён Ги, который начал задыхаться, а воздуха и правда не хватало, ни ей, ни ему, Шин Э чувствовала, как в груди разрывалось сердце, пухло и пучилось, будто сплошной буйный океан, лизало грудную клетку, пузырилось, надувая её — вот-вот тело взорвётся, переполненное выжженной лаской, любовью, пропитавшей их насквозь. Взгляд у Ён Ги был рассеянный, непонимающий, у Шин Э — испуганный, словно она что-то потеряла, забыла, что-то важное до сумасшествия, но он был здесь — здесь, рядом, перед ней, и Шин Э выдохнула, цепляясь за его плечи, царапая пальцами кожу через футболку, утыкаясь лбом в грудь.

Он здесь. Он рядом. И если Ён Ги спасал её во снах, то Шин Э будет спасать его в реальности.

В которой может прикоснуться к нему и рассмотреть лицо подетально, пока не зарябит в глазах.


	3. отпусти, помоги, погладь

— Отпусти меня, — задушено ему в грудь.

— Не отпущу.

Шин Э согнулась, толкая Ён Ги, но он лишь сильнее сжал руки, надавливая ладонью на талию и притягивая ближе. Она кусала губы, чтобы не завыть, как волк, отбившийся от стаи. Зарыдать, как ребёнок, потерявшийся в толпе. Внутри всё рушилось.

— Отпусти.

Ён Ги прижал её к себе, поцеловал в лоб и прикрыл глаза. Ей было беспокойно, но ему — спокойно. Шин Э здесь, в его объятиях, с ней ничего не случится — он не позволит.

— Во сне ты повторяла… Помоги мне. И… — Ён Ги напрягся, взгляд забегал по стене.

— И? — Шин Э попыталась посмотреть ему в лицо. Он казался потерянным и смущённым, поэтому кулаки непроизвольно сжались. И что? Что она во сне наговорила? Наверняка что-то постыдное, за что ей захочется провалиться под землю.

Ён Ги выдохнул, словно отпустил всё, что тянуло ко дну, и его хватка ослабла.

— Погладь меня.

_Погладь меня._

Он смотрел на Шин Э невыразительно — она редко могла прочитать его. Грустные улыбки Ён Ги имели множество значений, о которых они никогда не говорили, широкие ухмылки вместе с радостью скрывали надежду. Но сейчас он не улыбался, глаза его — спокойные, не прищурены в раздражении, не широко раскрыты в восхищении или ужасе. И Шин Э ощущала необходимость _понять_ , бьющую пульсацией в грудь и живот, будто у неё завелось два сердца, и оба — чужие. 

Она представила, как сама себя толкает с лестницы и летит по ступеням. На коже появляются синяки. Боль расползается по телу. Хрустят рёбра. Разбитый нос и кровь, затекающая в рот. Трещинка на черепе — ещё одна в коллекцию шрамов, которых у Шин Э на голове больше, чем должно быть у семнадцатилетней девушки.

Шин Э прошлась взглядом по выступающим ключицам Ён Ги, подавляя желания коснуться их, и сжала края его футболки. Она отключила мозги, отметая расставленные барьеры, забывая придуманные ею же правила.

— Ну так погладь меня.

По венам пустили чистое электричество. Шин Э задохнулась, когда Ён Ги притянул её к себе и крепко обнял — ноги подкосились, но она запрокинула голову, ощутила горячее дыхание на щеке, на губах, впилась в его рот, словно это могло её убить. Убить нежно, расчленить по частям, с заботливой аккуратностью — именно это делал Ён Ги, каждый раз прикасаясь к ней _так_. Словно в последний раз. Она теряла контроль над собой. Ён Ги получал контроль над ней. Это был обмен: Шин Э брала от него одно — касания, кружившие мир и отгонявшие кошмары.

Поцелуй вышел сухим, рваным, но согревающим.

Ён Ги оторвался от её губ, прижал ладонь к щеке, убрал волосы за ухо, вызывая дрожь, пробежавшуюся вдоль позвоночника. Слишком много нежности, о которой она не мечтала никогда. Его взгляд гипнотизировал лихорадочным огнём, столь пугающим бесшумной ночью и во снах.

— Ты назвала моё имя. Ты звала меня. Меня, не _его_.

— Дурной, — Шин Э криво улыбнулась. Лицо Коуске вспыхнуло под веками, но исчезло в мгновение, когда она почувствовала, как сердце Ён Ги билось под рукой. Быстро. Громко. _Отчаянно_. «Оно рвётся к тебе», — читалось по его взгляду.

Хоть что-то она понимала.

Он провёл пальцами по костяшкам, накрыл маленькую руку ладонью, прижимая к груди. Чувствуй, чувствуй. Запоминай. Шин Э чувствовала и запоминала, — она была готова делать всё, что он скажет, и всё, о чём он не скажет, но Ён Ги не подчинял и не просил — он выжидал, и Шин Э надавила на его затылок, снова притягивая к себе. Они соприкоснулись лбами и закрыли глаза.

— Иногда мне кажется, — шёпот Ён Ги опалил искусанные губы, и без того горящие после поцелуя, — что я чувствую твою боль.

— Иногда мне кажется, — Шин Э глубоко вдохнула, проводя рукой вверх, перебирая волосы, колющие кожу, — что я перестану чувствовать себя и буду чувствовать только тебя. 

— Иногда мне кажется…

— Что я разорвусь.

— Если отпущу тебя.

Они усмехнулись.

Весь этот момент, вся эта холодная комната, вся эта бесконечная ночь, наполненная кошмарами, весь этот мир — всё принадлежало им двоим.

— Тогда, — Шин Э открыла глаза, — не отпускай меня. Не отпускай, — она коротко поцеловала его, не давая ничего сказать, — несмотря на то, что я говорю.

Ён Ги одарил её грустной улыбкой, от которой у Шин Э зачесались кулаки.

— Ловлю тебя на слове.

Она склонила голову, опустив правую руку к груди, там, где билось его сердце. Оно билось размеренно. Ей не хотелось уходить, не хотелось, чтобы он отпускал её, не хотелось, чтобы он помогал ей — он уже помог.

Ён Ги было спокойно, и Шин Э было спокойно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сонгфик на Charli XCX – Set Me Free.


	4. недавно как вечность

Иногда Шин Э хочется закрыть глаза и шагать так — даже если в пропасть, то ничего. «Но, милая моя, — говорят вселенная, мир, люди вокруг, — открывай глаза, смотри и вбирай, потому что этот путь с тобой разделяют друзья».

И если они оступятся, если им понадобится помощь — кто, кроме тебя, протянет руку? Не надейся на авось.

Она открывает глаза и больше никогда их не закрывает. Шин Э сильная. Она должна быть сильной. Иначе кто?

Не надейся на авось.

Иногда глаза всё же хочется закрыть.

Иногда она всё же закрывает их, позволяя себе слабость, но рядом с определёнными людьми.

~

Она злится — с громом, криком, пышной жестикуляцией, которая резво превращается в бои на кулаках. Ярость Ён Ги тихая, мрачная, зудящая меж бровей — он буравит взглядом, словно надеется продырявить голову. И у него получается: вот только без головы остаётся не тот, на кого льётся неприязнь, а Шин Э, у которой не получается сдержать дрожь. Он красив в ярости. Она неуклюжа.

Шин Э закрывает глаза — в надежде, что в ярости сможет быть настолько же рассудительной, насколько он.

Впрочем, иногда Ён Ги бывает нерассудительным.

Иногда ему хочется.

Иногда нет.

~

Ён Ги злится аккуратно, чтобы не сотворить проблем, о которых обязательно узнает брат, а после него — отец, и дальше дорога заведёт на плаху. Если его не осудят окружающие — он осудит себя сам. Иногда хочется злиться с громом, криком и пышной жестикуляцией, как это делает мрачная девочка с неловкой, но тёплой улыбкой, редко появляющейся на губах.

Он познакомился с ней недавно, но кажется, что знает вечность — и эту вечность наблюдает, оберегает и учится у неё.

Ён Ги думает: мы связаны, а если нет, то я свяжу нас. Ён Ги думает: иногда мне хочется злиться, как она, но я закрываю глаза и вспоминаю всё, что было, что может произойти, если я дам себе волю искриться, как искрится Шин Э. Ён Ги думает: я не могу, она может — значит, я буду с ней.

~

Они были связаны до — и будут после. Но после — настолько сильно, что станет больно находиться рядом, если они не сольются, не станут целым, чтобы верёвки, обвязавшие их, протирающие кожу до костей, не ослабили хватку. Чем дольше Шин Э рядом с ним, тем сильнее ей хочется держать глаза открытыми. Чем дольше Ён Ги рядом с ней, тем сильнее ему хочется сдерживать рвущуюся наружу агрессию.

Она даёт себе слабину.

Он даёт себе волю.

~

— Так сексуально драться. Прекрасно…

— Просто прекрасно, — повторяет Шин Э за Ён Ги, лежащим под ней.

Он смеётся, вызывая у неё мурашки, скользящие по руками и ногам, а по спине проходится дрожь и сворачивается в животе тугим комком и тошнотой.

Сексуального, как и прекрасного, мало: Шин Э держит Ён Ги за воротник рубашки с того момента, как оттащила его от боксёрской груши и случайно уронила на пол, ткань скрипит, его щека горит красным, а Шин Э продолжает пыхтеть, тяжело дыша, и сбивчивым шёпотом в шею проклинает рыжего выродка. Он улыбается ей в лоб, раскинув руки в стороны. У него болит спина из-за падения, но это отрезвляет.

Тело у Ён Ги вспотело, но ему холодно, а от Шин Э льёт такой жар, словно она целое солнце, свалившееся с неба. Впрочем, недалеко от правды. Он ухмыляется.

Шин Э касается носом его подбородка, и дыхание сбивается окончательно — она вообще перестаёт дышать на мгновение, устав делать вид, что их положение — настоящее наказание. Ей нравится в его руках. Ему нравится держать её в руках. Всё просто, и Шин Э решает не усложнять. Она опускает голову на плечо и позволяет себе закрыть глаза, глубоко вдохнуть, наслаждаясь запахом — от Ён Ги пахнет чуть выветрившимся одеколоном. Она бы узнала его, даже если бы ослепла и потеряла осязание.

Шин Э прижимается ртом к шее, к горячей коже, оставляя слабый поцелуй. И не жалея о нём. Жалеть, может, будет потом, когда откроет глаза и мир набросится на неё с многогранной палитрой эмоций. Стыд? Она не смеет задумываться о нём, лёжа на Ён Ги. Иначе вспыхнет и сгорит.

Он сжимает руки на талии, ведёт вверх, под футболку, едва касаясь пальцами и наводя круги, поглаживая, вызывая у Шин Э желание замурлыкать на ухо, как приручённый тигр. Пусть тяжело, но она сдерживается, боясь открыть глаза. Откроет — разрушит момент. Столь интимная близость между ними была редко.

От неё скрипят зубы, хрустит ткань рубашки и горит щека из-за неловкой пощёчины. Шин Э чуть не заехала ему по лбу. «Лучше бы по лбу», — думает она, пальцами касаясь покрасневшего места.

— Скоро пройдёт, — выходит нравоучительно.

Ён Ги улыбается.

— Я не жалуюсь.

— Ну вот и не жалуйся.

~

Шин Э не видела Ён Ги злым на неё. Ни разу. Но на других — бывает. Когда знакомый ему и Дитеру парень начинает высмеивать Шин Э за спиной и называть её сукой, Ён Ги не сдерживается в выражении презрения: всё читается по лицу, прищуренному в ярости взгляду, стиснутым кулакам и жёсткому голосу, звучащему холодно. Не так, как обычно звучит его голос.

Бывает, ярость Ён Ги проявляется слабо — и он отпускает её, заставляя себя расслабиться, опустить плечи, запрокинуть голову к небу и раствориться в моменте.

Хватая Шин Э в объятия, от которых она начинает задыхаться.

Ведь воздуха и правда не хватает. Он сжигает его.

Иногда это уставшие объятия. «Ну, сама дала обещание спасать, так что работай, детка», — чёртик ехидничает на ухо, показывая язык, а Шин Э прижимается к Ён Ги с выражением вековой усталости на лице: отодвинется — сожмёт сильнее, искорки из глаз полетят.

Жажда.

Она жаждет закрывать глаза — рядом с ним. Не давая слабину.

Он жаждет выпускать полную ярость — рядом с ней. Не вредя ни себе, ни ей.

Жажда по ней — это то, что он мог себе позволить без страха быть обруганным, униженным, разбитым. Впиваясь в рот Шин Э, словно в горлышко бутылки с ледяной водой, Ён Ги отбрасывает тормоза и защитные механизмы — ему сносит барьеры и причины «не». Если бы не снесло, он бы разобрался с ними сам. Потому что Шин Э дрожит — и дрожь передаётся ему в руки, крепко держащие извивающееся тело, доползает до сердца, сбивает ритм, ускоряя его, распаляет желание, которое превращает кровь в лаву.

Шин Э трясётся — за это одно хочется перевернуть мир. Она пятится назад, но он прижимает её к себе, ближе, ещё ближе, оттягивает волосы, чтобы запрокинуть голову, гладит по спине, и она беспорядочно водит ладонями по его груди, задевая пуговицы, расстёгивая их, опускаясь ниже. Но едва Шин Э касается пряжки ремня — тут же тянется к плечам, к шее, словно обжигается, царапает вдоль ключиц, кусая губы, подаваясь то назад, то вперёд. Горячо, жарко, душно, путано. У Шин Э кружится голова из-за его прикосновений и порывистых движений, одновременно нежных и грубых, потому что сдерживаться трудно. Ён Ги зачем-то пытается. Зачем? Шин Э хочется задать вопрос, но когда они отклоняются друг от друга, сил хватает только на то, чтобы отдышаться. Искусанные губы жжёт.

Ей нравится то, какие ощущения вызывает поцелуй с ним.

Вязкий, то грубый, то мягкий, влажный.

_Сводит с ума._ Но как же ей по душе сходить с ума вместе с ним. Мой, рыжий, глупый, _мой рыжий,_ он весь её, весь для неё, и она вся для него, ему, ради него. Хоть тресни, хоть убейся: она обещала защищать его, когда он не обещал ничего, но молил взглядом — _не уходи_. И она не сдаётся, не бросается словами, не отказывается от него, как бы сильно ни резал взгляд Коуске — то ли обвиняющий, то ли обиженный. Иногда для неё больше никого нет, кроме Ён Ги, а иногда кажется, что для Ён Ги всегда на всём свете есть только она одна, и это по-настоящему пугает, до ступора, до потеющих от волнения ладоней, до бросающего в холод тела, потому что созависимость — последнее, в чём она нуждается. И это чистый яд для Ён Ги.

Но это — не созависимость, а оголённые чувства. Страсть. Сейчас Шин Э понимает, успокаиваясь: сомнения оказываются пустыми, страхи — ненужными. Просто они оба такие: немного нелепые, неуверенные, слишком тянущиеся друг к другу, словно ощущая жгучую жажду, которую невозможно утолить.

Он рывком поднимает её, сажает на стол, сжимая ноги под коленями и придвигая ближе к себе. Не разрывает поцелуй, дышит ею, пьёт, наслаждается. Испытывает. Если Ён Ги не дьявол, то Шин Э ничего не понимает и никогда не поймёт в этом мире.

Это одновременно так неправильно и правильно.

— Я хочу только тебя, только тебя, — заполошный шёпот на ухо вызывает мурашки и скручивает живот Шин Э. — Что было до этого, что было с ней — ничего уже не важно. Не сейчас.

— Неправда, — Шин Э мягко отталкивает его, но только чтобы взять лицо Ён Ги в руки и заглянуть в глаза. Он как в бреду. Он сожжён желанием. — Она была, и я принимаю это… И я принимаю её. Не перечёркивай, что тогда было. Даже если это просто для красного словца, — она приближается, говорит ему в губы, кусает и оставляет короткий поцелуй. Ён Ги судорожно выдыхает. — Я знаю, что она спасала тебя, я знаю, что Мег говорила, мол, я теперь на её месте.

— Ты на своём месте, — Ён Ги грубо перебивает её. Он жмурится, сжимая край стола, и мотает головой. — Прости.

Шин Э взъерошивает рыжие волосы и горько смеётся. А потом вдруг становится серьёзной.

— Не ври об этом и не позволяй себе так думать. Не обесценивай её. Всё-таки время, которое вы провели вместе, не ушло в пустоту, и вы не забудете об этом, как бы ни старались. Я тоже любила её, насколько могла, и я тоже не забуду об этом...

— Звучит как проклятие, — Ён Ги усмехается ей в ключицу. Дыхание щекочет кожу, и Шин Э ёрзает на месте, но сдвинуться некуда — по обе стороны его руки, сзади стена, а спереди он сам, горячий и непробиваемый.

— Это и есть проклятие. Это же любовь. Или что-то вроде неё, — она мажет взглядом по белому потолку, по которому скользят первые солнечные лучи. Комната заливается утренним светом, и от этого теплеет на душе. — Всё, что о любви, проклято.

— И о нас тоже?

— Только не обижайся. К примеру, засосы, которые ты мне оставил, — Шин Э дёргает край футболки, оголяя плечо, а Ён Ги лукаво улыбается и смотрит на неё, как чёртик, — не назовёшь божьим благословением. Вот что это, а? — она возмущённо пинает его в ногу, но он не двигается. — Мне это как прятать?

— Это ещё нормально, — Ён Ги ведёт пальцем по предплечью вверх, а мыслями уходит дальше, чем нужно. — Это спрятать легче…

— Легче, чем что? — Шин Э недоумённо округляет глаза.

— Чем тот, что я тебе сейчас оставлю, — он хищно ухмыляется и облизывает губы, чёртов соблазнитель.

Шин Э громко пищит.

Она не променяла бы это «недавно как вечность» ни на что. Даже на дружбу с _ней_ , потерявшей Ён Ги. Даже на благодушное отношение его брата, не пожелавшего трогать чужую добычу.


	5. отметины

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ау, в котором у Ён Ги татуировки (как изначально задумывала автор), а у Шин Э депрессивные мотивы и селфхарм как способ отвлечься от моральной боли, поэтому аккуратнее, пусть всё и вскользь. Рейтинг… R? Это могло быть полноценное НЦ, но я передумала. НЦ не для них.  
> * Tove Lo — Scars.

_Know they're cutting you deep_  
_Feel the scars in your sleep_  
_What didn't kill us made us stronger_  
_Stories left on our skin_  
_Wear them with everything.*_

Она расчёсывает руки в полудрёме. Она располосовывает руки наяву ножом.

Ей страшно просыпаться собой.

Когда-нибудь это кончится. Но чем?

Ей, отчаянной, уставшей, даже интересно узнать.

 

~

Ей хотелось любви, ей хотелось свободы, ей хотелось жить в счастливой и полной семье, в которой сестёр не разъединили, словно разорвали целое на две кривые половинки. Насчёт той, чьё имя раздаётся в голове эхом, Шин Э не знала наверняка, но о себе могла сказать точно: она именно кривая. И хрупкая глубоко внутри, но снаружи пытается создать впечатление стали. Не пройдёшь, не сломаешь, не ранишь.

Всё не так.

Ранишь. Сломаешь. Пройдёшь.

Ён Ги ведь прошёл, верно? Поэтому Шин Э и понимает, что серый фасад, который она так упоительно возводила, надеясь спрятаться за ним, бесполезен, он развалился, и ей не поможет. Ей никто не поможет. Она сама себе — тем более… Хотя люди вокруг говорят, что только ты можешь совладать с собой.

Что ж, они ошибаются.

Люди часто ошибаются на её счёт.

Шин Э часто ошибается.

Ён Ги, кажется, не ошибается никогда. Яростный огонь в душе вырывается наружу через пылающий взгляд и заразительный смех. А его улыбки! Чего стоят его улыбки, за которые Ён Ги готовы простить что угодно. Он раздражает и успокаивает Шин Э в одно и то же время.

Это идёт и не идёт ей на пользу.

Ей всё перестаёт хотеться, когда приходит оповещение о выселении.

Их семья разрушилась, а теперь и место, которое она звала домом, цепляясь в надежде иметь хоть что-то целое, исчезает.

 

~

«Лишь бы не запачкать мебель, лишь бы не запачкать мебель», — лихорадочно думает Шин Э, плетясь мимо дивана. Никто никогда не видел её такой — скатившейся на пол по стене, оставляющей кровавые следы на полу. Пускай и не видят.

В этот раз она слишком сильно порезала ноги. На запястьях достаточно царапин, скрывать их трудно — стоит руку поднять, как рукав некстати скатывается, а если всё время одёргивать, то это обязательно привлечёт внимание Рики и Майи. Она знает по опыту. Когда живёшь в квартире с кем-то, кто внимательнее отца, приходится становиться аккуратнее.

Шин Э никогда не ощущала такую горечь. Словно она потеряла кого-то дорогого. Даже события, произошедшие много лет назад, не вызывали столь крепкие и угнетающие чувства, как та агрессия, забурлившая в ней ни с того ни с сего.

Это был первый раз. Она надеется, что последний.

И спешно вытирает кровь с пола. Пальцы размокают, пока Шин Э выкручивает кран на полную.

Вода красная.

 

~

Ён Ги приходит в её жизнь так же случайно, как приступы агрессии и последующая апатия, в которой раствориться легче, чем во сне.

Шин Э водит пальцами по резким чёрным линиям, укутавшим руки Ён Ги, от плеч и до запястий, словно тени напали на него и проникли в тело, водит медленно, нежно, ни о чем не думая. В груди бьётся пустота вместо сердца, вибрирует, дрожит, ноет, будто одинокий кит в ледяном океане, имя которому «Шин Э». «Мисс Ю, вам бы выспаться», — вспоминаются слова Хирахары-старшего, и она горько усмехается, кривя губы в нервной улыбке. Отчего в голову приходит образ Коуске — Шин Э не знает. Может, дело в том, что его младший брат там же, в мысленном бардаке, но и рядом, щекочет ухо дыханием.

Ён Ги перехватывает её кисти аккуратно, словно боится сломать, как тростинку, и подносит к губам. Лицо у него спокойное, но у Шин Э пустота в груди останавливается, делает паузу и вдруг срывается в бешеный ритм — он целует дорожку запёкшейся крови, словно царь целует золото, подарившее ему королевство. Каждый поцелуй отдаётся ударом под дых.

Причинять боль себе — наркотик. Приторно сладкое и растаявшее мороженое. Не выход, но вход — дальше, ко дну. Они оба это знают. Он хочет спасти её от этого.

У Шин Э слишком много чувств, и все они нападают на неё вместе, сразу — хочется плакать, злиться, кричать, биться, раздирать ноги в кровь, расчесать голову, лицо, ударить его, разбить что-нибудь. Беги от меня, беги. Ей хочется заорать, чтобы он испугался, но вместе с пустотой бьётся осознание — Ён Ги не убежит, как бы она ни молила.

Всё заполошно, спутано. Она не вернётся домой, потому что у неё нет дома, он не вернётся домой, потому что там для него нет места.

Они могут стать домом друг для друга.

Дом — не точка, а определённые люди.

Шин Э ловит его выдох губами.

— Ничего не говори, — она тает под удивлённым взглядом, опускающим в пучины не отчаяния, но желания. И в следующую секунду чувствует прилив сил: будто перед прыжком в пропасть зашкаливает адреналин, и Шин Э тянет Ён Ги на себя, улыбается, наслаждается, представляет, что сделает. Она выбирает переступить через страхи, сомнения и смущение.

Она выбирает его.

Он давно выбрал её.

Ён Ги, поднявшись со стула, коротко целует её в лоб. Шин Э морщит нос и встаёт на носочки, чтобы дотянуться до рта, исказившегося в улыбке, но достаёт лишь до подбородка и, раздосадованная, тянется к шее. Рано ехидничать, Нол. Он тихо шипит — больно, да?

Она хочет, чтобы было больно, потому что ей тоже больно.

Ён Ги не против — Шин Э понимает по взгляду. Он сжигает её. Он впитывает её. Он сводит её на нет, но этого Шин Э и хочет — быть ничем, никем. Но с ним.

В какой-то момент дышать становится тяжело не из-за недостатка воздуха и беспрерывных поцелуев, а просто из-за того, что происходит. От осознания факта, к чему они движутся. _Что_ она запустила. Простынь холодная, почти ледяная, как полы в доме Майи, но мягкая, как волосы Ён Ги. Она зарывается в них руками и оттягивает, он нависает над ней, рассматривает, словно причудливую статуэтку, но с любовью, с нежностью, нет ни тени отвращения, только желание. Кожа Ён Ги огненная, как и взгляд, он касается ладонью щеки, ведёт пальцами вниз, скользит по шее, заставляя Шин Э выгнуться, подставиться под невесомые прикосновения — ей хочется больше, сильнее, ощутимее. Он обводит ключицы и наклоняется — вдох прерывается, вместо него — судорожный выдох и прикушенная губа, потому что Ён Ги мягко целует её в плечо.

— Мучитель, — она сжимает простынь. Костяшки белеют. — Монстр.

Она почти рычит, а он смеётся, задирая ей руки, пытаясь стянуть футболку, Шин Э нетерпеливо ёрзает, приподнимаясь, молясь всем богам и дьяволам, лишь бы не залиться краской от ощущения холода, ползущего по оголённой коже. Ён Ги выпрямляется, стаскивает майку, и Шин Э не может оторвать взгляд от его тела. Это совсем не так, как смотреть на неё — худощавую, угловатую, с царапинами на животе. Не важно, не важно, Шин Э отгоняет тягостные мысли. Он выбрал её. У него есть и другой выбор — уйти.

Но Ён Ги не уходит.

Ён Ги трогает её, как хрусталь. Шин Э от этого хочется выть. Она жмурится.

Только ты и я, только ты и я, больше ничего, и любовь, которую мы заслужили, которую она желала всей душой, в которой он нуждался. Они успели позабыть, каково это.

Шин Э тянет его к себе, в неловкий поцелуй, становящийся голодным и влажным. «Это безумство», — проносится мысль.

Да, безумство. Да, когда Ён Ги входит в неё с нежностью, на которую способен только он, ей хочется плакать. В горле встаёт ком, слёзы не идут, и дышать всё сложнее. Шею словно разрезают изнутри и снаружи, медленно вдавливая тупой нож, всё спутано, заполошно, смазано, её волосы растекаются по подушке, как жидкий шоколад, голос — не голос, то хрип, то приглушённый стон. Ён Ги что-то шепчет на ухо, но Шин Э не может разобрать слова, повторяет его имя, как в бреду, водя пальцами по выступающим лопаткам. Он такой крепкий, горячий, сильный, он — защита, он — дом, он — её, и она — его. Если не всегда, то в этот момент.

Пальцы Ён Ги доводят Шин Э до точки кипения, она ничего не видит и не помнит, она ощущает лишь прикосновения раскалённой стали — поцелуи.

Отметин на теле становится больше. Часть из них — засосы у неё, другая часть — царапины у него. Шин Э сидит в постели, подобрав ноги к груди, и сжимает края одеяла, лишь бы оно не спало с неё. Ён Ги спит рядом, перевернувшись на живот, и её взгляду открывается широкая спина с красными полосами. Она жмурится.

— Прости, — шёпот уходит в никуда. Да и если бы Ён Ги не спал — принял бы он извинение? Ей не за что просить прощения, но всё-таки Шин Э делает это, чтобы успокоить внутреннего дьявола, ругающего за любую провинность.

Она улыбается, проводя пальцем по шее и вспоминая, как кожу щекотал его язык, а в следующую секунду Шин Э вздрагивала от мягких укусов… Она целует Ён Ги в плечо и укладывается рядом. Улыбка не сходит с лица.

Ничего не кончится.

Просыпаться становится легче.

Во снах приходят люди, которых она не хочет вспоминать, но пока у неё есть личное солнце — Ён Ги — всё будет в порядке.

Раны на руках заживают. Ножи она больше не трогает.

Постепенно всё — из-за него — становится правильным.


	6. не возвращайся — войди, словно впервые

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Три скетча с Ён Ги, уходящим в темноту. What the hell, Quim.) АУ слегка-слегка или не очень слегка. Шин Э выбирает сторону Коуске при каком-то конфликте/ситуации, Ён Ги в итоге уезжает из города и набивает татуировки, как нам (вроде) обещает автор. Но правда всё равно всплывёт. Писать о них с той толикой известной информации — как ходить во тьме в пустоте; здесь достаточно додумок, впечатлений и моего личного отношения к ним. Умудрилась вложить своё внутреннее куда-то в строчки, вполне очевидно куда, но оно само вышло, оно подошло. 
> 
> Почти всё писалось под «Two Feet — I Feel Like I'm Drowning». Здесь отдельное спасибо моей Л., которая удачно скинула мне её и подожгла всё, что только можно поджечь.
> 
> Конец писался под «Foals — Spanish Sahara». Строчки в начале — оттуда.

_I'm the fury in your head_  
_I'm the fury in your bed_  
 _I'm the ghost in the back of your head_

Его брат был хорош собой, статен, целеустремлён, упрям как осёл, чертовски сексуален по особым случаям, если верить Меган, и изготовлен из адской стали, если пробовать на кулак. Если на зуб, то, наверное, тоже. Ён Ги бил его с чувством, но кусать не пытался — вдруг отравится?

Его брат был хорош. Махни рукой — получишь что угодно, помани пальцем — получишь кого угодно.

У него был брат. Был. Не звучит, а? Ён Ги закидывает ноги на капот и скребёт краску. В другой руке — электронная сигарета.

Всё нормально.

А надо ему это «нормально»?

Но он тоже хорош, говорила Алисса, он тоже статен, говорили друзья, он тоже целеустремлён, говорил отец, он тоже упрям как осёл, говорил брат. Он красив.

_Так говорила она._

Не из адской стали — а из огня. Целое солнце, целый мир. Ён Ги вспоминает её заполошный шёпот, и дрожь раскатывается по спине, заставляя его передёрнуть плечами и отвлечься от разглядывания камушка на дороге. Улица пустынна, и небо чистое, яркое, солнце только-только встаёт из-за городских высоток. Он запрокидывает голову и выдыхает через рот.

Ён Ги кажется, что он тонет. Ён Ги кажется, что он утонул — в ней, уже давно. Безвозвратно. Это не Хирахара-младший — это мертвец, которого подняли не боги и не ведьмы, а упрямство что-то изменить. Попробовать хоть раз в жизни, как оно — иначе, вдали от сковывающей семьи, лицемерной толпы, смеющихся чужаков. От вечно улыбающейся Меган — по-глупому, но так уверено, что аж завидно. От Алиссы, задирающей подбородок, несмотря ни на что — ей бы выше, ещё выше, она заслужила. От Коуске, проверяющего на прочность любое и любого — что попадётся под руку, а те, кто не выдерживает, никогда не остаются рядом с ним. От неё.

Вызывающей в нём всё, что можно вызвать в человеке.

_Я тонул._

Он сжимает челюсть и скрипит зубами. Обычная сигарета превратилась бы в труху.

_Я, наверное,_ _до сих пор_ _._

Надо что-то менять. Надо выбираться на поверхность. Надо, наконец, поплыть — он ведь умеет плавать.

Надо свежего воздуха, а не ледяной воды, сжигающей лёгкие.

Ён Ги усмехается: лёгкие ему всё-таки сжигает не вода, а сигареты.

Дай себе волю. Дай себе шанс. Шансы.

Дай себе себя.

Ты умрёшь, Ён Ги. Все умирают. Жизнь никогда никого не щадит.

Тебя тоже.

Всё изменилось. Всё изменится. Ничего не вернётся.

И ничто не сдерживает, да?

_Ён Ги, куда ты? Ён…_

Да?

_Нол, вернись._

Ничто?

Ничто.

Они танцевали. Они смеялись. Они шли рука об руку. Ён Ги может закрыть глаза и увидеть её, словно она стоит перед ним. Он слышит её хрипловатый голос. Он судорожно вдыхает — от её улыбки ему самому хочется улыбаться, и Ён Ги улыбается. Не тот Ён Ги, что в горьких воспоминаниях — а реальный. Мертвец.

Тот Ён Ги может поднять руку и коснуться её.

Сейчас Ён Ги может поднять руку и зачерпнуть пустоту. Но ему хватает этой грёбаной пустоты в груди.

Колючая и меткая мысль проскальзывает на подкорке сознания. Ён Ги не даёт ей пробиться в затихшую пустыню и устроить бурю.

_А может_

Он спрыгивает на землю, разминает плечи и бросает сигарету в карман джинсовой куртки по соседству с ключами.

_она_

Ён Ги едва знает этот город, и город совершенно не знает его. Но это не пугает — вызывает любопытство, лёгкость в теле, и дышится так просто, так хорошо, как никогда не дышалось там, с ними. В одиночестве всё иначе.

_всё-таки_

Одиночество знает его.

Он знает одиночество.

Ён Ги делает первый шаг — и не сомневается — туда, где не будет пути назад и возможности что-то исправить.

Ничто не держит.

_вернётся?_

Никто не вернётся.

Возвращаться некому.

~

Он думает: она вернётся — я приму. Приму ради эксперимента. Ничего не потеряю, верно? Главное, не себя. А остальное — чепуха, с остальным обязательно справлюсь, как и всегда. Да и что же — не убьёт меня обыкновенная встреча. Не для этого мы столько прошли. Не для этого я уходил.

Уходил не для того, чтобы возвращаться за ней. Так что если она придёт сама — он примет. Ему не сложно.

~

Татуировки, покрывшие руки, будто паутина — не бунт. Впервые он мог сделать что-то со своей внешностью, не получив за это выговор или презрительные взгляды. Как не воспользоваться случаем? Ён Ги взвесил «за» и «против», а некому выступать _против_ , и бороться не _за_ что, поэтому он отпустил мысли, закрыл пустыню, спрятал _её_ лицо за замками и сделал то, что хотел. Всё просто.

_Дай себе волю._

Соуши заваливается к нему под утро — его смех слышен ещё на лестнице. Как маленький ураган пыли и искорок, он вкатывается в квартиру, смахивает куртку, неловко стаскивает ботинки, прыгая на одной ноге, и хлопает Ён Ги по плечу. Некоторые вещи не меняются — и люди.

Дитер, более тактичный, чем они оба, приходит к обеду и приносит с собой бутылку виски — запас у их семьи имеется, никто не заметит пропажи. Он застенчиво улыбается и чешет затылок, пока Соуши громогласно благодарит его и хвалит.

Ён Ги молчит.

Он на месте. Он дома. Он с людьми, которых не может выбросить из жизни, словно мусор. Как и её.

Но она сделала выбор самостоятельно. Ты не виноват, Ён Ги. Ты тут ни при чём. Никто не виноват. А если и есть у кого-то капелька вины — то не у тебя.

Он тяжело вздыхает и руками зарывается в волосы.

Кажется, тень снова накрывает его. Закроешь глаза — почувствуешь прохладу закоулка, в который никто не заглянет. Здесь мусор, то ли туман, то ли плотный сигаретный дым и какофония звуков, кружащих голову, он бредёт посреди, он идёт через, он входит в — но никогда не выходит, потому что этому не выйти из него. Тьма, с которой Ён Ги не умеет договариваться, принадлежит ему.

А выбросить часть себя…

Он уже сделал это. С ней. Хватит.

Когда Ён Ги открывает глаза, то чувствует облегчение: в этой квартире светло, как и в прошлой, но здесь дышится легче. Он устал от тьмы старых привязанностей. Достаточно.

_Дай себе шанс._

Соуши учит его играть на гитаре, чтобы отвлечь.

Дитеру кажется, что ничто не сумеет отвлечь Ён Ги.

Только если она.

Но от неё и надо отвлечься.

Ён Ги вспоминает её. Конечно, вспоминает — как иначе-то? Что-то из разряда фантастики. Ты не можешь выбросить из головы человека, который влиял на тебя, подталкивал, окрылял.

Ты не можешь забыть человека, которого любил.

И любишь.

Не так быстро, Ён Ги. Не так просто. Не так.

Нет.

Не думать о ней никогда не получится. Это понимали все.

Битьё боксёрской груши не помогает настолько успешно, как растворение в музыке, льющейся из души. Ему кажется, будто вся боль, плескающаяся в сердце, бурлит в крови и по ней выбирается на струны, сначала опасливо, волнами, и дальше — напористее, плотнее, дрожит и сотрясает воздух, создавая звуки, от которых теперь, по крайней мере, не трещит голова.

— Ты делаешь успехи, — Соуши широко улыбается и хлопает Ён Ги по плечу. Ён Ги улыбается в ответ.

А ей бы понравилось?

Они никогда не обсуждали их: Коуске, Алиссу, отца и его жену… Когда разговоры заходили о прошлом и их недалёких приключениях, во взгляде Дитера читался маниакальный страх назвать _её_ имя. Всё, что о ней, стало запретным, хотя Ён Ги никогда не просил об этом. Но и не просил об обратном.

Пальцы ведут по гладкому покрытию гитары нежно, словно он касается чего-то хрупкого и ценного. Как она. Боже. Она в его мыслях через каждый шаг, образ, паузу, боже, боже, помогите мне, нет, не помогайте. Улыбка гаснет.

Боже.

Чёрт возьми, Шин Э!

_Ты на расстоянии, но ты_ _умудряешься топить_ _меня._

Он боялся просыпаться с «Шин Э» на языке и ещё сильнее боялся просыпаться без.

Но когда-нибудь это должно прекратиться.

И удивительно, но оно прекращается. Рана затягивается, остаётся броский шрам, но от него не избавишься, поэтому Ён Ги привыкает и перестаёт обращать внимание на продолговатую и чешущуюся линию на листе прошлого.

Можно переболеть ветрянкой — можно и человеком.

~

Пафосное высказывание, но — жизнь налаживается.

Он не тонет.

Нет ни Алиссы, которая по утрам не брала звонки, ни Шин Э, имя которой перестало пугать.

Ён Ги выбирает правду и честность — без масок, как в прошлом городе, и без голоса, смеющегося через силу. Он отлично играет на гитаре и задумчиво посматривает в сторону барабанов, но недолго — стоит скопиться сбережениям, как они идут на импульсивную покупку, о которой Ён Ги не жалеет. В этот раз Соуши учится у него, а Дитер с улыбкой наблюдает за их идиллией, потягивая сок через трубочку. Они же всегда пьют что-нибудь покрепче. Вот тебе и взрослая жизнь — с пьяными вечерами, когда вспоминается усердно забываемая горечь. Вот тебе и взрослая жизнь — с одинокими ночами, когда приходит всё то, от чего успешно убежал.

Не до конца, но Ён Ги выздоравливает.

От них.

От неё.

И всё равно болит где-то под ключицами. Но он понимает и принимает: от этого не избавиться.

_Дай себе себя._

Не летом и даже не осенью — когда Ён Ги уносит потоком новых и приятных знакомств, витиеватостями диалогов с хитрыми и кокетливыми девушками, информацией, откладывающейся в голове с лёгкостью, которой завидуют сверстники. Он благодарен своему выбору и пройденным урокам — людям.

Не летом и даже не осенью — когда Ён Ги наконец свободно выдыхает, рассматривая серое дождевое небо и наслаждаясь сладковатым запахом листьев, размякших в лужах.

Не летом и даже не осенью.

Колючей и сверкающей зимой — когда всё чисто, всё заново, всё просто. Когда Ён Ги чувствует себя полностью обновившимся и может сказать «я в порядке».

Она возвращается.

Снег хрустит, и хрустят его кости, а сердце бесстыже и неприветливо

_молчит._

Ён Ги не хочется кричать, Ён Ги не хочется драться, Ён Ги не хочется даже дышать.

Глаза у Шин Э слезятся — то ли от звенящей тишины между ними, то ли от мороза. Она сжимает губы и смотрит так, как смотрела, когда боялась за него. Когда боль разрывала грудную клетку. О, ему знакомы эти чувства — они пробуждаются, будто пепел, осевший на дне притихшей души, взметается от резкого толчка. Его подхватывает ветер — и через секунду ураган разрастается, поднимая пыль и камни — и всё то, что он оставил, боясь прикасаться и хоронить.

В надежде, что она вернётся.

Ён Ги хочется треснуть прямо здесь, на месте, словно пластмассовая игрушка, дрогнувшая под прессом. Развалиться, словно кирпичный дом от взрыва — пора сносить. Рассыпаться, словно песочный замок, смытый прибойной волной.

Но всё это уже успело произойти.

Облачка пара вырываются из их ртов одновременно.

Ён Ги давно не видел её — ему хочется провести рукой по холодной щеке, огладить губы, притянуть к себе, вдохнуть знакомый и до дрожи родной запах. Он скучал. Он безумно скучал.

_Скучал_.

Больше не скучает.

Отчасти потому, что прошёл — оставил позади. Отчасти потому, что она здесь, перед ним — надежда исполнилась. Вся ложь, влитая в кровь правдой, выцвела, потеряла роль, привела её обратно, но никакого «обратно» нет. Боже, Шин Э, как же ты была нужна! Боже, Шин Э, как же ты была любима! Боже, Шин Э, сколько же прошло времени… Сколько боли протекло через него и через тебя?

Кто перед тобой?

Перед кем ты?

И имеешь ли ты значение для него?

Пустишь? Не сложно? Ради эксперимента?

Этого ли ты молчания ожидал от себя?

Этого ли ты хотел?

Жалеешь?

Ён Ги лукаво улыбается. Шин Э стискивает кулаки.

Она понимает, словно читает его прозрачные мысли: ничего не исправишь — поэтому он ни о чём не жалеет.

_Ты можешь вернуться туда, к ним, но не ко мне. Я — новое, неизвестное, созданное почти с нуля._

Ён Ги не впускает её.

Не надо возвращаться. Некуда возвращаться. Некому возвращаться.

Надо прийти, как впервые.

~

Всё изменилось. Всё изменится. Ничего не вернётся.

Ничего не бойся, никого не бойся.

Ты умрёшь. Но, может быть, умрёшь не в одиночестве.

Научившись давать шансы себе, Ён Ги научился давать их другим.

Они сидят плечом к плечу на капоте его машины, и солнце совершенно не греет, но светит, словно планирует ослепить мир. Им тепло рядом друг с другом.

— Ты когда-нибудь простишь меня? — голос у Шин Э тихий, сдавленный. Ён Ги не сразу соображает, что она обратилась к нему.

«Простишь»? Серьёзно? И это заставляло её хмуриться и выпадать из реальности в глубокие размышления, приводящие к тупику — к вопросу, который Шин Э наконец задала? Ён Ги беззвучно и грустно посмеивается. Наверное, стоило поинтересоваться раньше, но он решил дать ей время. Дать ей шанс.

— Я же не обижаюсь, — он крутит электронную сигарету в руках. Вообще-то в ней сел аккумулятор, и ему не хочется покупать ещё один. И курить — тоже.

— А что ты тогда?

Она не смотрит на него — боится. Упирается локтём в ногу и наматывает прядь волос на палец.

— Ничего… Взгляни на меня, малыш.

Стоит ей повернуться — Шин Э ощущает прикосновение к щеке и вздрагивает. Мурашки бегут по спине, и дыхание останавливается на мгновение — сердце забивается в крике, бешено стуча в грудь. Ён Ги нежно ведёт вниз к подбородку, пробуждая в ней сладко-горькие воспоминания, и она удивлённо распахивает глаза — он к ней не прикасался все эти месяцы, держа дистанцию, как держал бы с недавним знакомым, требующим проверки временем, а сейчас в его взгляде горит столько заботы… Ей не унести. Ей не сбежать.

Волосы у него рыжие-рыжие, огненные, точно второе солнце, а глаза — острая сталь и зелёная от яда.

Яда приятнее Шин Э не находила.

— Разве я тебе говорил что-нибудь о какой-то обиде? — Ён Ги грустно улыбается. — Всё прошло. Я пережил. Я понял. Просто тогда этого было слишком… много, — он качает головой. — Сейчас ничего из того не имеет значения.

Он резво треплет её по волосам, и Шин Э отдёргивается, толкается, но смеётся.

Некоторые вещи меняются — и люди.

Ничто его не держало в той тухлой жизни, но теперь всё иначе — теперь есть, чему держать, и есть, за что ему хочется держаться. И Шин Э идеально вписывается в эту картину, нарисованную поверх старой. Они не обесценивают то, что было, но строят, не оглядываясь на прошлые ошибки и выборы.

Его брат был хорош и правилен по каким-то неразборчивым критериям. Но она выбрала Ён Ги — выбрала и осталась.

Он дал себе всё, что мог, и сейчас хочет дать ей всё, что сможет.


	7. змеи смеются, а я

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фактически параллельное к «во имя». В деле хэд с выбеленным Сан Чхолем, который вписался в их компашку за кадром.  
> Писалось под: «Bastille — An Act Of Kindness», «Griffin Oskar — Hostage», «Retrograde Motion — Calm Before the Storm», «Handsome Ghost — Promises».

— Я люблю, когда небо ругается, — Ён Ги задирает голову и блаженно улыбается, прикрывая глаза. Солнце ласкает холодную кожу и понемногу согревает.

Шин Э кутается в его толстовку. Пусть и день, но на крыше ветрено.

— Ругается?.. Лучше и не скажешь… Но сейчас оно, скорее, поёт колыбельную.

— Играет классику. Бетховена. «К Элизе».

— О, да, — она усмехается, — я буквально это слышу, с твоим собачьим завыванием на фоне.

— Но тебе это нравится.

И не поспоришь.

~

Шин Э пьёт чёрный чай и кофе — и то, и другое поровну. Коуске периодически балуется вином. Ён Ги же никогда не трогает ничего, кроме воды, и это — как границы клетки, за которые он не может выйти не потому, что прутья обожгут, а потому, что он просто боится… выйти. Он не готов.

Он ждёт чего-то. Он надеется — что ожидание окупится.

~

Она под кожей, она копошится в крови, как черви, целая стая червей, стая стервятников, стая охотников с острыми клыками. Она под кожей, она касается изнутри, скребёт и царапает, она как кислород, как стальная нить вокруг шеи, как копьё, торчащее из груди. Однажды став его частью, Шин Э останется в нём навсегда, если не рядом. Ён Ги не хочет избавляться от неё. Ён Ги не может избавиться от неё.

Чем больше он принимает её — под кожей, червём, стаей, стервятником, охотником, монстром, спасением, удавкой, смертельным ранением, — тем сильнее дрожит равновесие.

И однажды оно окончательно рушится.

 

~

— Доброта, — Ён Ги выплёвывает с отвращением и сжимает челюсть. — Ты не умеешь давать! Вы, — он бьёт словами с непривычной, всеобъемлющей ненавистью, какой у него Коуске еще не видел, — не умеете давать, только брать. Ты хочешь что-то взамен! Но это не всегда работает по правилам змеиной игры.

Что бы ты ни делал — всё было ради отца, а что не ради него — то из желания равноценного обмена. Но доброта… нет, теперь Ён Ги знает: доброта — это изначально безвозмездно.

— Доброта, — его голос дрожит. Ён Ги задирает подбородок, горько усмехаясь: — После всего, что вы сделали, эта доброта — настоящий яд. Лучше бы ты оставил меня в покое.

Ты чувствуешь вину? О, вряд ли, ведь тогда бы не смотрел в ответ с таким вызовом.

Она открыла ему глаза. Он и раньше знал, что они — в погорелом театре, но теперь чётче видел, насколько всё неисправимо.

Она открыла ему глаза, ничего не прося взамен.

Ён Ги хочется упасть перед ней на колени, рассыпаясь в благодарностях.

Лучше бы она потребовала всё, что у него есть.

Но, наверное, Шин Э давно поняла, что у Ён Ги нет ничего, кроме души, сердца и пугающей упорности, и всё это уже было у неё. И её.

Он разжимает кулаки. Уставший шёпот скользит в воздухе, как прямое продолжение тишины:

— Лучше бы _ты сдался_.

~

У него давно было правило.

Не давай обещаний, которые не можешь выполнить.

Ён Ги много умалчивает о своём состоянии, но безоговорочно всегда и идеально его выдаёт строгое следование этому правилу.

Он может недоговаривать. Но врать ей — больно.

~

Шин Э не верит ни в какие «навсегда». Но иногда хочется помечтать, представляя, как кто-то останется рядом до конца, какой бы конец ни имелся в виду... И никто, кроме него, не врывается в эту дикую фантазию. Когда бы он ни вернулся, постучит — и она обязательно откроет.

Ей хочется говорить «я с тобой навсегда».

Но она говорит «я не уйду».

Несмотря ни на что.

…наверное, вся проблема в том, что Ён Ги не обещает не уходить.

~

Запертый апельсиновый мальчик.

Ён Ги рыжий, солнечный, а его улыбка настолько яркая, что хочется рыдать то ли от счастья, то ли от горя.

Он в клетке.

Клетка ядовита и горяча — дотронься и сгори. В одно мгновение Шин Э кажется, что она готова рискнуть и раздвинуть огненные прутья голыми руками.

А в другое мгновение Ён Ги сам их раздвигает, игнорируя боль, и исчезает. Как выпорхнувшая канарейка.

Шин Э ищет и не может найти. Тогда она понимает, насколько иногда бывает обидно не успеть совсем немножко.

Совсем немножко.

...если герой не придет, ты сам станешь героем. Рано или поздно.

~

У Ён Ги походная сумка, тёплая зелёная куртка с мехом на капюшоне... И палатка. На крыше.

Шин Э обхватывает себя руками, удивленно озираясь. Под ними пять этажей. Над ними небо. Вокруг — холод и ветер, а Ён Ги пьет чай с виски из термоса. Чай. С виски! Человек, который притрагивался только к воде, шагнул из клетки, — но, пусть это выглядело как кардинальное изменение, она знает — он всё тот же, внутри. Просто теперь снаружи более открытый, честный. И, может, его теперь чуть легче читать?

— Серьёзно, — голос сипит, а в ушах звенит, — палатка на крыше? Откуда у тебя ключи?

Ён Ги улыбается — по-настоящему улыбается. В уголках глаз — морщинки.

— Немного магии.

Она хмурится, представляя, на какую авантюру он мог пойти, чтобы уговорить кому-то дать ему ключи, и нет, ей не нравится, что в голову лезут такие разные фантазии, вызывающие чувство… ревности?

— Смотри, чтоб тебя не посадили за эту магию... — Шин Э бурчит, ругая саму себя, но не его. Голос тихий и едва слышен, но Ён Ги улавливает каждое слово. Ничего, на самом деле, не изменилось: он вырвался, но не перестроился, он стал себе героем, но не окреп — взорвался, как маленькая, никем не замеченная звезда. Поэтому улыбка у него та же — прилипшая, натянутая, такая, какую хочется не отклеить, а содрать, как засохшую тряпку, приложенную к кровоточившей ране.

Раньше он бы говорил с дрожащей грустью. Но сейчас он говорит с уверенностью, а в тоне слышится готовность отстаивать свою свободу.

Ён Ги всё решил. Ён Ги разобрался. Ён Ги нет пути назад.

Чай волнами перекатывается из стороны в сторону.

Потому что рука Ён Ги дрожит.

— Главное, чтобы больше не на цепь.

~

Их встречи на крыше становятся традицией. Шин Э привыкает к холоду, как привыкла к тому, что рядом с Ён Ги всегда было тепло. Больше не тепло. То ли потому, что наверху постоянно ветрено, то ли… Нет, не мог он остыть.

— Если у меня будешь ты — это не как если бы у меня было всё на свете, — Ён Ги жмурится и странно улыбается — без какой-либо одной выраженной эмоции. В этой улыбке, скорее, несколько смешанных, которые Шин Э никак не может разобрать. От его голоса скребёт в горле, а от слов — затихает сердце и жжёт глаза. — Но как если бы была ты. Ты не сравнима с драгоценностями, драконьими богатствами, сказочными подарками, но ты созвучна со счастьем — и одно это... уже очень много. Тебя недостаточно. Ты это ты. И я люблю тебя. Ты можешь уйти, можешь остаться, факты от этого не изменятся.

Я тоже люблю тебя, хочется ей сказать. Я так люблю тебя! Ты не представляешь. Не знаешь, насколько сильно это чувство, насколько оно поразило мой организм, как неизлечимая болезнь — пусть звучит шаблонно. Мне хочется обнять тебя и не отпускать.

Я люблю тебя.

Но ты уйдёшь.

Шин Э не сомневается, хотя и не может сказать наверняка: он уйдёт. Когда — не знает. Но прежде, чем решить, где расставить границы дома, Ён Ги обязательно уедет куда-нибудь далеко: посмотреть мир, другие регионы, иных людей. Разобраться в себе. Понять, чего он хочет от остальных и от себя — и какова этому цена. Он встал на этот путь, выбравшись из клетки, и теперь не струсит. Не потому, что гордость бьёт в лопатки, а потому, что позади — только руины.

Шин Э решать, пойдёт ли она за ним, или останется на разрушенной земле в его голове.

Она пойдёт.

Она _идёт_ — первым шагом на этот путь становится молчание.

~

Он улыбается одним уголком губ. Уставший и выжатый. Насквозь промокший.

— Я люблю, когда небо ругается, — Ён Ги повторяет знакомую фразу.

Небо теперь ничего не играет — и правда ругается. То ли на неё, то ли на него, то ли на обоих — а может быть, на кого-то, кого с ними нет. Небо ругается, и Шин Э думает, что хочет ругаться точно так же — с громом, напоминающим топот конницы, и светопреставлением, заслуживающим увековечивания.

Она передёргивает плечами, рассматривая лужицы, в которых отражаются тяжёлые тучи. Дождь тарабанит по крыше, создавая монотонную, но торжественную мелодию, от неё — а не от холода — стучат зубы. Шин Э шагает из-под укрытия — прямиком под ледяные водные стрелы.

— Как тебе это может нравиться? — она встаёт рядом и смотрит на него. Капли стекают по смуглому лицу, словно слёзы, и спутать их со слезами Ён Ги просто.

— Я не понимаю… — он шепчет, облизывая губы. Шин Э с трудом слышит его. — …что оно кричит.

Ён Ги отклоняется назад и закрывает глаза, выражение усталости заменяет блаженство, но как можно расслабиться при такой погоде, под проливным дождём — она смутно представляет, потому что сама дрожит, съёжившись, и прячет руки под подмышками.

— Я бы хотел не понимать… вот так всегда… всех их.

Но он понимает.

И для него в этом величайшая человеческая слабость.

Змеям проще.

~

Шин Э ищет и не может найти. Совсем. Неделю спустя она понимает: он всё-таки ушёл.

_Я уйду. И мы, может быть, встретимся вновь._

Вместо ревности, злости, раздражения вспыхивают одобрение и желание, чтобы с ним всё было в порядке. А под ними — приглушённая грусть. Стоит ему исчезнуть, как она начинает скучать. Немного кто знает, но именно это становится опорой для неё и причиной двигаться вперёд: мало ли, как далеко убежит Ён Ги, сколько километров придётся сократить, чтобы вновь коснуться его — ей нельзя стоять на месте.

Соуши смотрит с некоторой грустью, с читающимся во взгляде то «что с вами будет», то «нам всем нужно помолиться и выпить». Дитер никак не смотрит — точнее, она не знает, как он смотрит, потому что не может взглянуть ему в глаза. Но он улыбается достаточно нежно. Достаточно, чтобы в груди щемило и трескалось. У Сан Чхоля маска великого снисхождения, но он постоянно проверяет, чтобы она ела несколько раз в день, и периодически покупает перекусы.

С Коуске они разглядывают друг друга и молчат пару секунд. Секунды тянутся долго. Вязкие, напряжённые секунды. Шин Э думает, что ему очень хочется упрекать: то ли её — за то, что позволила ему уйти, то ли себя — за то, что не углядел. Но их вины в этом — у каждого по-разному, и упрекать никто никого не имеет права. Именно об этом они думают, стоя на расстоянии, но как будто бы чересчур близко, впритык, обмениваясь теплом и молчаливым «мы отпустили, мы заслужили».

Шин Э думает, что ему очень хочется сказать хотя бы что-нибудь — но слова не выходят, как и у неё. Они молчат. Они отворачиваются. Столько неловкости — что хоть провались сквозь землю, и каждый раз как в первый.

Они не смогли удержать кого-то, кем дорожили. Но самое важное, что оба понимали: ему нужно уйти, а их желание вернуть его обратно было самым эгоистичным по отношению к Ён Ги, которое они могли иметь в такой ситуации, и делать с этим желанием ничего не хотелось. С такими мыслями смотреть друг на друга — как в зеркало.

По утрам Коуске хочется ударить кулаком в стекло, в котором его отражение выглядит как недавний труп.

По утрам Шин Э хочется замылить все отражающие поверхности, чтобы не видеть своих опухших глаз.

По утрам…

Холодно.

~

Закат растягивается и алеет. В одном наушнике надрывается чей-то голос. Умиротворяет контраст громкой музыки, почти истошного крика, который словно бы раздаётся из самых глубин души Шин Э, тёмных и потерянных, куда никто не заглянет — даже она сама, — и умиротворённого вечера, в одиночестве, на крыше, над городом, который расстилается перед взглядом в беззвучии. Если что-то и слышно, то это не переговоры людей, а отдалённый шум, состоящий из журчания машин на дорогах.

Она одна там, где они были вместе.

В первые дни от этого болело. Шин Э беззвучно плакала, прижав ногу к груди и уткнувшись в неё подбородком, а холодный ветер хлестал по щёкам, будто бы говоря «нечего реветь, не заслужила, да и за что, по кому?». Ветер был жесток, но прав. Ветер здесь — в пять этажей над землёй и, казалось, в сантиметрах от облаков — всегда жесток и прав. Небо играет для себя классику, город мурлыкает серенады своим жителям, а в точке схода, где должно быть двое, но только одна, молчаливо.

Ветер был гораздо более терпелив, когда рядом стоял Ён Ги. Или, может, ей мерещилось? Может, она не замечала всей его силы, когда Ён Ги загораживал её и обдавал теплом?..

Живое солнце.

Апельсиновый мальчик.

Уставший узник.

По вечерам…

Громче всего.

~

Каждая из ночей тянулась долго и пожирала саму себя в смазанную череду бессонниц, от которых Шин Э помнит разве что один и тот же потолок, в темноте, а затем в слабом утреннем свете — и всё ярче, пока голубые оттенки — оттенки неба, прокравшегося в комнату — не выскальзывают из дома змеями, спешащими спрятаться от солнца.

О, ночи — невыносимы.

Единственное время, когда холод постели ощущается особенно явно. Единственное время, когда ничто не могло заставить её сдержать слёзы. Единственное время, когда не было никаких светлых напоминаний о нём — голубого полотна, пышных облаков, жадно палящего солнца и хлёсткого ветра на высоте, над, под, в пространстве для двоих, в котором если ты один — то как будто чего-то не хватает. Пустоту хочется заполнить, но чем? Кем? Только им, только им, только им, — она повторяет, как мантру, и закрывает глаза. Ресницы мокрые, и слеза, текущая по переносице, щекочет кожу, а затем падает на подушку. Шин Э падает с крыши. Мысленно. Тысячу раз.

Шин Э падает. Не тысячу раз и не с крыши, но зато в реальности.

Единственное время, когда не было светлых напоминаний — были тёмные и сжимающие сердце шипастой хваткой, от которой хотелось свернуться калачиком и дрожать, цепляясь за подушку с разорванной наволочкой. Она видит его полуприкрытые глаза, искусанные пересохшие губы. Как блики с улицы играют на коже. Как темнота скрывает мазки усталости на лице. Она слышит его хриплый голос. Ощущает, как рот изгибается в улыбке. _Изнутри_ — костьми, сердцем, лёгкими и нервами — _чувствует_ взгляд, прожигающий насквозь, несущий желание о чём-то большем, чем они были готовы себе позволить. Чувствовать изнутри — одно это вводит в экстаз, в состояние ненормальной эйфории.

Город шумит иначе. Шёпотом теневого мира, резким смехом прохожих, свистом моторов — звуки проходятся змеиным языком по лопаткам, вылизывают позвоночники — заботливо, но в то же время издеваясь, — и кусают плечи.

Ён Ги нет. Есть послевкусие обманщиков-чувств и сбитое на пол одеяло.

В голове проносятся мысли, и ни за какую Шин Э не хватается. Не решается. Она знает, что найдёт в этом потоке.

Она знает, что найдёт его в своей голове — и ни за что не найдёт рядом.

~

Маленькие магазинчики на пять этажей вниз кружатся перед глазами. Теперь в ушах оба наушника, а музыка заглушает любые — все — звуки и даже её сердцебиение. Шин Э танцует на крыше то закрывая, то открывая глаза, и небо словно бы танцует с ней, меняя формы облаков, как меняя взгляд, улыбку и положение рук. Они не соприкасаются, но продвигаются в сантиметрах друг от друга, и ветер взметает волосы и несёт тучи ближе, но Шин Э их не видит, Шин Э не до них, у неё музыка в голове и — на какие-то минуты — вместо сердца, и это всё, что нужно, чтобы держаться в дни, полные одиночества.

И в ночи, полные сдавливающих виски воспоминаний.

Она танцует, ничего не стесняясь — потому что никто не видит, и даже если видел, ей было бы плевать. Она танцует, когда болит бок. Она танцует, когда ноют ноги. Она танцует, когда в горле жжёт. Она танцует, пока сил не остаётся — Шин Э едва не падает на пол, но успевает ухватиться за край кровати и поднимает себя на неё. Наушники и телефон забрасываются под подушку даже без проверки сообщений — там наверняка классические «как дела?» от Майи и Рики, которые хотят убедиться, что она в порядке. Шин Э не в порядке и не будет, а отмахиваться лживым «всё нормально» надоело. Сознание ускользает гораздо быстрее, чем раньше, до этих диких танцев то на крыше, то в темноте комнаты.

Шин Э уставала морально — и эта усталость жрала её живьём. Теперь Шин Э устает соразмерно физически — и это помогает. Клин клином?

Вроде того.

~

— Я танцевала, иногда как будто на краю. Но это не точно, потому что когда ближе к краю, тогда боязно открывать глаза.

Сан Чхоль морщится и моргает несколько раз с выражением лица «я ничего не понял».

— Ты же осознаешь, что так можно упасть? С крыши. На пять этажей вниз.

— На двадцать — куда-нибудь в ад. Ну а что, — Шин Э усмехается, — это точно было бы вышибание клином.

— Я всё ещё ничего не понимаю, но могу тебе точно сказать: ты так упадёшь. Поэтому прекращай.

В наушниках сидит Шин Э, а не Сан Чхоль, и только поэтому она не слышит, насколько громко говорит, а у него получается уловить придушенный шёпот:

«Я уже упала».

Сан Чхоль раздражённо-устало вздыхает и задумывается, скучающим взглядом рассматривая серый вид промокшего города. Они сидят плечом к плечу и не видят лиц друг друга, но знают в точности, у кого какой уровень усталости.

У обоих одинаковый.

Обоим от этого смешно-горько.

— Знаешь, — он чешет затылок, скрещивает руки на груди и наклоняется вперёд, — если бы ты упала с этой крыши на двадцать вниз в ад, то тебя бы там не собрали, разве что в кашу, и тем более не подняли. Если на пять вниз, то тоже вряд ли бы подняли. Нет, может быть, подняли, но ты бы маловероятно хотела подняться сама и вообще хотела что-нибудь в целом. Или хотела, но только поскорее умереть. Ты не упала с крыши… ещё — и не надо. И это уже хорошо, — Сан Чхоль сцепляет пальцы в замок, разъединяет их, снова сцепляет, разминает — ему неловко, и он не может целиком спрятать эту неловкость. — Не важно, куда ты упала сейчас, главное, что пока не физически, потому что тебя поднимут… потому что мы можем тебя поднять. И ты сможешь… ты захочешь подняться.

В объяснениях он не мастер. В подбадриваниях словами — тем более.

— Ты что-то сказал?

Глаза Сан Чхоля раскрываются в удивлении, на мгновение он застывает, а потом хмурится и отворачивается.

— Пошла ты.

Впрочем, Шин Э не обращает внимание и на это.

~

Сан Чхоль пишет ей длинное сообщение, состоящее из всего, что он сказал, периодически добавляя «ты тупая» в разных формах. Шин Э издаёт громкое «ха!» и отвечает коротко.

«Вообще-то, я всё слышала».

Судя по тому, сколько уведомлений приходит от Сан Чхоля после — он в деталях распланировал, куда и в какое путешествие она должна отправиться.

~

Кого-то одного никогда не будет хватать. У Ён Ги есть он. И ему нужно настроить себя, потому что никто больше так особенно не обходим. А для того, чтобы настроить себя, никак не обойтись без мира вокруг.

Поэтому одной Шин Э никогда не будет достаточно. Поэтому жизнь никогда не сойдётся на одном человеке. Поэтому, даже имея в руках счастье, он станет искать ещё. Ён Ги понял: весь человеческий путь — вечные поиски, ведь в их природе заложена тяга к большему, чем уже есть, и эта тяга опасна, но в то же время как маяк, когда ты заблудился, запутался, растерялся. Это развитие. Куда оно заведёт — отдельная история.

Ён Ги знает, чего хочет. Чтобы дом — там, где он.

Он не был канарейкой, запертой птичкой или раздавленным тараканом. Он тот, кем себя видит. И впервые за долгие годы Ён Ги не боится признаться, что он, может, и не монстр, но и не лучше хищника, зверя, прижимающего землю когтистыми лапами, с тяжёлым дыханием и опасной личиной. Костям внутри не хватает места, и они распирают тело, рвут кожу, заставляя заходиться в крике. Но Ён Ги принимает и это. Вот он — настоящий, вот — ему больно не только из-за кого-то, _кто не он_.

Ён Ги принимает — и прекращает бежать от себя.

Это как избавиться от плёнки безумства. И теперь с чистым разумом можно по-настоящему вернуться, а не приползти, чтобы потом снова убежать.

И он возвращается. Не наперекор всем тем, кто сомневался. Не в клетку. Не в темноту. Не в чью-то стальную хватку. Не домой.

Он _приходит_.


	8. во имя

_Вернись. Вернись. Это больно. Это очень-очень._

_Больно._

~

— Знаешь что? Ракушки! — она вытягивает руки вверх и растопыривает пальцы, широко улыбаясь и блаженно жмурясь под ласковыми лучами солнца. Они напоминают ей о мягких прикосновениях матери.

О которых Шин Э ничего-ничегошеньки не знает.

Ён Ги позади смеётся.

— Какие?

— Обычные. Вот, — она указывает на прибрежные камни. Волна, лизнув их, уползает к морю, и цветастые мелкие раковины блестят. Задорно, словно бы смеются — а смех звонкий, раскатистый, как тонкий звон колокольчика. Он напоминает о смехе сестры.

О котором Шин Э ничего-ничегошеньки не знает.

— Это упавшие звезды?

— Ён Ги, это ракушки, — тон падает, сменяясь нравоучительным и колючим. — Ракушки. Обыкновенные.

— Ты совсем не романтична.

Шин Э закатывает глаза. А потом она фыркает, ёжась — голые плечи ласкает прохладный прибрежный ветер, и ей хочется одного: прижаться к Ён Ги, прикрыть глаза и слушать шум прибоя, будто бы не осталось ни людей, ни мира, ни времени — лишь они одни в пустоте пляжа. Ён Ги стоит прямо за ней, лучезарно улыбается вместо солнца, его рыжие-рыжие волосы, как слабый огонь, слегка колышутся. Шин Э перешагивает расстояние меж ними и обнимает его, пряча лицо на груди.

— Окей, — она глубоко вдыхает, думая, что эта затея пойдёт против неё. — Ты любишь меня?

Они никогда не спрашивали об этом.

Не нужно. Они и так знают. Всё ясно без слов.

Ветер щекочет голые плечи, треплет волосы, отливающие медью, дёргает Ён Ги за рубашку и пробегается дрожью по ногам. Море шумит. Волны ласкают камни. Ракушки блестят. _Мир молчит._

Шин Э не выдерживает тишины первой:

— Это тоже не романтично?

Его грудь мерно вздымается и опускается. Ён Ги невесомо касается её щеки и за подбородок поднимает лицо.

— Это так романтично, что я растаял, — он приближается за секунду — настолько близко, что нет ни ветра, ни воздуха, никакого расстояния, — и улыбается в искусанные губы. Шин Э фыркает, собираясь что-то сказать, но первый звук заглушается поцелуем.

~

«Я буду писать тебе письма. Обязательно».

До чего шаблонно. Ну, кто так не говорит? Ну, кто осмелится обойти прекрасную возможность сверкнуть звонким словцом, тёплым обещанием?

До чего фатально.

Потому что писать никто ничего не будет.

Или так она думала.

~

Он пьян. Душевно. Физически.

— Если ты уйдёшь, я тебя найду.

Шин Э кладёт руку на его голову, проводит по взъерошенным волосам, перебирает пальцами пряди и грустно улыбается. Ён Ги подаётся под нежное прикосновение.

— Я вернусь, — она вздыхает.

Он упирается лбом ей в живот и секунду спустя обнимает, придвигаясь ещё ближе. Шин Э не видит сонного лица, но знает: на нём — звенящая усталость, буквально орущая «помогите». Но никто ему не поможет, потому что Ён Ги не позволит. А не позволит, потому что никто-никто никогда не сможет, кроме Шин Э.

Но не помогать ему — это то, что им обоим необходимо.

Шаблонно?

Фатально.

~

Уезжает не она, а он.

В словах «если ты уйдёшь, я тебя найду», помимо безобидной угрозы, стальное «останься».

В словах «я вернусь», помимо стального обещание, безобидное «как будто от тебя куда-нибудь денешься».

~

«Ты не представляешь, как в Санкт-Морице пахнет воздух.

Тобой.

Мне кажется, что куда бы я ни поехал — везде пахнет тобой. Хочу, чтобы однажды и ты побывала здесь и сказала мне, как оно на самом деле — свой запах ведь не учуешь. Может, тогда будет мой?

Смотреть в небо, смотреть на горы, смотреть на людей, смотреть в пустоту — видеть тебя. Закрывать глаза — видеть тебя. Знаешь, в чём я уверен больше, чем в завтрашнем дне?

Ты никогда не исчезнешь.

Я всегда вернусь. К тебе.

Не важно куда.

Мёртвый или живой,  
разницы, жено, нет.  
Сын или Бог, я — твой*.

Седьмое.  
С кофе рядом.  
Запахи изумительные.  
Тепло — как тепло твоих прикосновений.  
Ты покраснеешь? Расскажи мне».

~

Шин Э никогда не отвечает на его письма. Не то чтобы ему это нужно. Там, где он был вчера, через два дня его уже нет. Только остатки, отпечатки, тепло и запах. В чьих-то воспоминаниях.

Как он в её — вечно.

Она и правда краснеет. Но не хочет рассказывать об этом — и не расскажет. У Шин Э в голове совершенно иная мысль.

~

Слова... Это так бессмысленно. Если в груди воет ветер через дыру — ты не сможешь взять буковки, связать их и приклеить пластырем на разорванное место. Если сможешь — пора просыпаться.

Шин Э выбирает его: «Слышишь? Я люблю тебя, наверное, даже больше, чем ты меня, наверное, даже больше, чем себя, сильнее, глубже, безответнее и прошибающе до стервозности, которая ножами не кому-то — а мне самой». Шин Э осаждает себя: «Ты выбрала — тебе и нести. Свалишься на полпути — дура, проиграла, сдалась, ввела человека в заблуждение, рассыпала шансы, как бусинки в лаву, потеряла возможность совместного будущего и растоптала надежду». Это — сложный путь отношений. И не факт, что ты выстоишь. И не факт, что тебе пойдут навстречу. И не факт, что это окупится однажды.

Не факт.

Фатально. Если упадёшь.

Если упадёшь — может быть, встанешь.

_Вот только встанешь уже не собой_.

~

Если бы ей писал письма кто-то ещё, почерк Ён Ги она бы узнавала с первого слова. Но никто, кроме него, не пишет, и ощущение «узнать с первого слова» ей известно лишь по фантазии. Он во многом _единственный_.

Всё чаще она задаётся одним вопросом. На этот вопрос есть ответ — в её голове. Её ответ.

Шин Э нужен его ответ.

«Мы привыкли ничего не обещать. Ты не обещала, что поможешь. Ты даже не обещала, что останешься. И тем более — что вернёшься. Но я верю тебе, когда ты говоришь прямо. Я верю тебе, потому что здесь не одни слова, но и чувства — через взгляд, через прикосновение, через улыбку или поцелуй. Через движение. Через дыхание ночью, когда ты обнимаешь меня, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Я люблю всё это».

_А меня?_

«Поэтому я не боюсь, разъезжая по незнакомым странам, городам, вспоминая вас, узнавая тебя в совершенно непохожих вещах, людях, пейзажах. Знаешь, если бы мы не были _вместе_ , то это было бы очень грустно. Настолько грустно, что мне, наверное, стоило бы обратиться к психологу: перешагнуть старую любовь, которая чудится во всём вокруг, — важно, чтобы не сойти с ума, да? Или, по крайней мере, не съехать в депрессию. Манию. Хотя… _это_ ведь и так похоже на манию. То, что у меня к тебе.

Но это не мания. Я знаю. Ты знаешь?

Это шестнадцатое?  
Как же я соскучился  
В Ахене архитектура завораживает.  
Хочу увидеть твоё восхищение».

~

«Я бы хотел подарить тебе свободу, как ты подарила мне. Но знаю — это твой путь, твой бой, твоё решение забраться как можно выше самостоятельно. Ну а я буду поддерживать, чтобы ты не упала, а даже если и упала, то не разбилась. Знаю, что есть люди, способные помочь лучше, чем я, поэтому и не лезу — ценю твои слова, высоко ценю, Шин Э, и как бы ни говорили, что важнее действия — в словах тоже есть особенная магия. Такой ни в чём больше нет».

Буквы её имени он выводит заметно аккуратнее, чем все остальные, и оно выделяется посреди письма, словно брошенный маяк.

_Брошенный_.

Он вернётся.

Шин Э должна сделать так, чтобы ему было куда возвращаться. То есть — не разрушить себя окончательно.

~

Но дела идут на удивление нормально, пусть и не идеально. И тем более не гладко. Единственное, что расстраивает помимо отсутствия Ён Ги — то, что он не может быть рядом и гордиться ею, и Шин Э довольствуется одобрением во взгляде Коуске, который вечно поблизости немым судьёй и поддержкой. Но его поддержки никогда не будет достаточно настолько, насколько обычно достаточно малой доли от Ён Ги.

Они не укладывались в рамки друг друга. В Ён Ги было слишком много «наперёд», в Шин Э было слишком много скрытого «что чувствую сейчас».

Но выгорело. Выгорело! …и теперь она читает остывшие письма с разных уголков планеты. И совсем не видит Ён Ги.

Стоило того?

У них немного разные пути, но соединяющее чувство. Разлука — очередная ступенька. Провалится она или нет — никогда не угадаешь.

Сомневаться в нём, в себе — в _них_ кажется непростительным грехом.

Впрочем, сомнения от этого никуда не деваются.

~

«Никогда не думаю, что бы хотел написать тебе в следующем письме. Всегда знаю, что скажу. Что отправлю в утреннем сообщении. С чего начну очередной лист.

Знаю, что всегда буду услышан. Независимо от времени, момента, обстановки вокруг, людей, настроения, громкости моего голоса и вообще того, о чём говорю. А тебе бы пришлось думать, ты всегда много думаешь над ответами, подбираешь правильные слова, осмысляешь на несколько ходов вперёд, в надежде, что всё пройдёт гладко. Я знаю. Как это не заметить? Конечно, в пылу эмоций ты умеешь сказануть как хлыстом ударить, необдуманно, без волнений о том, как отреагирует собеседник. Мы с тобой очень разные в этом плане, и тут мне легче. Наверное, поэтому именно я пишу письма. Нет.

Нет.

Поэтому именно я уехал.

Импульс.

Вернусь — и ты найдёшь самые подходящие слова, чтобы встретить меня.

Двадцать шестое?  
Соскучился безмерно.  
Надо бы написать, чтобы ты уже начала думать над тем, что мне сказать. Ведь я скоро вернусь.  
Но уверен, что ты нашла правильные слова сразу после того, как я уехал».

~

В какой-то момент — причём когда его нет рядом, вот шутка-то — Шин Э перестаёт сомневаться в Ён Ги. Мы вместе сейчас — это всё, что ей необходимо. Он посмеет уйти, если захочет. Она найдёт слова, чтобы объясниться, если придёт такое время. Если настанет момент, когда они решат разойтись насовсем — и даже если это будет сложное решение, надавленное внешними силами, — _они_ _, конечно, так и поступят,_ оглядываясь, вспоминая, желая исправить, сомневаясь и разрываясь. Но всё это — потом.

Очередная ступенька. Провалится она или нет — никогда не угадаешь.

Так почему бы не перестать гадать?

Может, для этого им и стоило расстаться? Может, вот она — причина. Конечная цель. Теперь видимая, достигнутая. Пройденная. Оставленная позади, как и предыдущие преграды.

~

_Почему-то это больно, даже когда ты вернулся. Наверное, потому что воспоминания о разлуке так и останутся? Но знаешь, это приятная боль._

_Сладко-горько._

~

Ракушки — упавшие звёзды. Прибитые к берегу. Спрятанные среди гладких, монотонных камней. Она не помнит прикосновений матери, но знает, что прикосновения Ён Ги самые приятные. Она не помнит смех сестры, но знает, что смех Ён Ги самый проникающий в душу. Она не романтична.

У неё есть ответ. Свой. Ей нужен _его_ ответ.

Ён Ги — целый мир, её мир — молчит. Звёзды блестят на земле. Бесконечные волны поют тихие песни. Монотонные камни ловят ласку холодного моря.

Господи, как хорошо.

— Ты любишь меня?

_…и как бы ни говорили, что важнее действия — в словах тоже есть особенная магия. Такой ни в чём больше нет._

Когда Ён Ги приближается, намереваясь прекратить едва зародившийся разговор и словно бы сбежать от ответа, Шин Э непроизвольно фыркает и всё-таки льнёт к нему, позволяя поцеловать себя. Она могла отвернуться. Могла отойти. Могла закрыть рот рукой.

— Конечно, — шёпот обжигает щёку, и Шин Э задерживает дыхание, — я люблю тебя.

Она не понимает: или это он так сильно сжимает её, что хрустят рёбра, или это сердце сходит с ума, не бьётся, но пучится, готовое взорваться. Шин Э закрывает глаза. Голые плечи ласкает прохладный прибрежный ветер. Шум прибоя за спиной убаюкивает. Не осталось ни людей, ни мира, ни времени — лишь они одни в пустоте пляжа. Ён Ги смеётся. Она обнимает его настолько сильно, насколько может, и ему немного больно.

Наконец-то Шин Э готова озвучить и свой ответ.

— Какой же ты болван, — она смеётся.

_Господи, как хорошо_.

— Как же я тебя люблю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Отрывок из стихотворения Бродского.  
> Санкт-Мориц — город в Швейцарии, Ахен — в Германии.


	9. II. правильное и очень страшное

Коуске берёт её за руку — это немая поддержка, которая ей необходима. Возможно, всех слов, которые он мог найти, не хватило бы, чтобы успокоить, показать, что ему не безразлично. Он выбирает действие, потому что слова легко принять за лесть или обыкновенную любезность, но прикосновение — это личное, почти интимное. Контакт, который говорит сам за себя, особенно для него — человека, предпочитающего избегать касаний. Коуске не уверен, но догадывается, что её случай — такой же.

«Я с тобой. Я понимаю». Перешагнув через себя, он надеется убедить её в том, что это не просто жест доброго порыва, попытки предстать хорошим по всем пунктам и воспитанным, как его учили с детства.

Поймёт ли она? Вопрос проскальзывает в голове уже после того, как он накрывает её руку ладонью. Кожа у Шин Э ледяная.

Шин Э ничего не понимает. Не сразу.

Его это устраивает.

До какого-то момента.

~

К Шин Э редко прикасаются — она не позволяет. «Моё пространство — святыня», — нервный смех как попытка свести всё к шутке.

Поэтому она помнит каждое его прикосновение в деталях, вплоть до ощущений. Вплоть до теплоты кожи. Вплоть до того, как мутнеет мир вокруг, как всё, кроме него, выходит из фокуса. Почему, почему, почему? Вопрос кружит голову, но Шин Э не находит ответа.

Она не особо ищет. Она боится его найти. Коуске не спешит давать подсказки. Кажется, он сам не понимает, к чему они движутся. Всё это так нелепо. Всё это так невинно. Всё это так правильно.

Он — она — они хотят сохранить это таким, какое оно есть. И желательно — ничего не разрушить по пути друг к другу.

Но не разрушают только святые. Они святыми не были. У них есть пороки. Страхи.

Желания.

Наверное, проблема в том, что Шин Э не знает, чего хочет, а поэтому не знает, что выбрать.

Наверное, проблема в том, что Коуске хочет её.

И хочет, чтобы она выбрала его.

~

— Если ты не выберешь его, выбери меня. Я знаю, что он выше… Просто выше по этой шкале «кто ближе» или «кто нравится больше». Я… — он поднимает руку, но опускает её и мотает головой, закрывая глаза. Ему хочется сказать всё, что сидит в голове. Но и не хочется говорить ничего — пойми так, без слов, прошу тебя. Больше всего Коуске боится, что она увидит эту мольбу во взгляде и отвернётся.

Поэтому он не смотрит на неё. Поэтому Шин Э ничего не узнаёт. Поэтому Шин Э выбирает…

~

Он первый к ней прикоснулся. Почему ей нельзя?

Возмущение остаётся писком в голове. В реальности тёмной комнаты Шин Э не может отвести взгляд от его разбитой губы и невольно тянется к ней рукой. Коуске, что удивительно, не отдёргивается, не шикает, не говорит ей остановиться и даже не морщится.

Это всё — из-за неё. Кровь на дорогом пиджаке, капли на белоснежной рубашке. Сбитые костяшки, рассечённая бровь, синяк под глазом.

Картина маслом.

Шин Э хочется смеяться. Шин Э хочется плакать. Шин Э хочется кричать. Он смотрит на неё несколько потерянно — что не так? Всё так. Нелепости не остаётся. Невинность стирается с первым прожигающим взглядом. Всё правильно. И от этого только страшнее.

Лбом ко лбу. Этот момент — что-то святое, что останется в их памяти рубцом, как после глубокой раны. Волна, прошедшая насквозь, ледяная и одновременно настолько горячая, что внутри пузырятся ожоги. Но его сердце остаётся нетронутым — он будущий глава семьи и должен держать лицо.

Но почему-то его лицо держит Шин Э. Так нежно, словно стеклянную бомбу, которая может лопнуть и взорваться от одного выдоха. Поэтому она не дышит? Коуске мечется взглядом, впивается в её широко раскрытые глаза, словно Шин Э застали за тем, что запретили делать, останавливается на приоткрытых, искусанных губах. Она нервно облизывает их и отклоняется назад, но ладони от щёк не отнимает. Пальцами очерчивает скулы. В ней словно два стержня, которые рвутся от него и к нему. Шин Э ощущает такой перелив желаний впервые, и он пугает её до ступора.

Нет ничего запретного и неправильного, Шин Э. Ему хочется сказать это, но Коуске молчит — в горле ком, не дающий издать ни звука. Кажется, он вот-вот лопнет, и вместо слов вырвется истошный крик. Но пустота звенит, и звенит стеснение во взгляде Шин Э, которое приходит после страха. Так лучше. Ей нечего бояться.

— Тебе нечего бояться, — едва слышно, шёпотом. Он удивляется своему голосу: хриплому, низкому, тихому — вряд ли Шин Э вообще услышала его, но она опускает глаза, и Коуске понимает — услышала. Лёгкий румянец заливает щёки, и он коротко улыбается. Лицо «главы» трещит по швам. Отец говорил быть правильным. Отец говорил не совершать ошибок. Отец говорил…

Коуске забывает всё, что говорил отец, и вспоминает всё, что говорила Шин Э.

Вот оно — правильное. Вот оно — голое, чистое, _первое_.

То, что ему нужно. То, чего она боится сильнее, чем потерь.

Шин Э всё-таки выбирает его. Это — как камень с плеч. У Коуске подгибаются ноги, хочется осесть на пол и дышать. Дышать в моменте, в котором она выбрала его. Он бы упал, если бы не сидел на стуле.

— И что мне сказать отцу?..

— Что неловко вписался в угол? — Шин Э натянуто улыбается или, скорее, скалится. Хуже некуда.

— Это в духе Нола.

— А что в твоём духе? Упасть лицом в бокал вина?

Коуске смеётся.

Хуже есть куда — и Шин Э падает куда-то глубже, просто улетает, лопается, теряется, потому что смех у него пусть и тихий, но тёплый, совсем не такой, как спокойный и холодный голос, с которым он обычно обращается к ней.

Она просит его так больше не геройствовать, а Коуске многозначительно молчит.


	10. в нигде

Когда Шин Э спотыкается об элегантную ножку Меган — это даже, блин, не смешно, — то думает, что мир несправедлив, все стервы — стервы, а драться надо с неодушевлёнными предметами и никак не с людьми, даже если очень хочется. Очень хочется драться не только ей, но и Коуске — это она понимает по его удивлённому взгляду, резко сменившемуся холодным прищуром. Вот только он направлен не на неё, а на смеющуюся в ладошку Меган.

Детка, ты так очевидна, что это даже нелепо.

Она перестаёт смеяться.

Зато Шин Э начинает криво ухмыляться.

На рубашке — явно дорогой, дороже, чем вся их жизнь — расползается тёмное пятно. Можно сказать «некрасивое», но Шин Э, напротив, считает, что оно к месту — слишком идеальный образ слепит глаза, а вот пятнышко упрощает его и приукрашивает. Как ребёнок фломастерами стену.

Стул отодвигается с протяжным скрипом, а Коуске поднимается в одно быстрое движение — и нависает мраморной стеной над притихшей Меган. Однако в её взгляде неподдельное вожделение, от которого поначалу Шин Э хочется плеваться или по крайней мере кривиться, но только поначалу — потому что когда она вновь поворачивается к разъярённому — в его классической спокойной манере — Коуске, то чувствует, как то же вожделение передаётся ей. Может, не в полном размере, но мысль «а он красив вот такой, раздражённый» хлопает фейерверками в голове.

Она запоздало соображает, что надо извиниться ради приличия.

— Э-э-э… ну… — мямлит Шин Э, не переставая пялиться на его острые скулы, тонкие, плотно сжатые губы и сведённые брови. Не глаза — а стрелы из льда.

Она готова упасть перед ним на колени и преклониться — и она думает об этом нехотя, с булькающим на фоне раздражением, но в то же время со смирением. Лишь бы не попасть на деньги за — очередной — ущерб одежде.

Когда Коуске молча проходит мимо Меган и хватает Шин Э за запястье, им обеим хочется протяжно кричать с полным непониманием.

~

Коуске, вообще-то, тоже хочется кричать. Но он упрямо молчит, потому что звучное «а» посреди кафе пойдёт для сцены в ситкоме, но не для образа старшего сына семьи Хирахара.

И не для человека, который только что схватил девушку и утащил её с собой просто потому, что не знал, что ещё сделать и как бы аккуратно скрыться от любопытных людей. За их спинами разрастаются шёпотки, но ему мало дела до них — Коуске осознаёт себя через выдох и не осознаёт совсем ничего каждый шаг, каждое движение, только думает «держать бы спину прямо и не сорваться». Не сейчас. Не с ней.

Да, не с ней. Пальцы щупают тонкое запястье. Кожа у неё тёплая, мягкая. Он бы гладил её весь день — эффект успокоительный, наверное, даже более успокоительный, чем после нескольких бокалов вина.

— Э, куда мы идём? — слышится приглушённое из-за плеча. Мир вокруг рябит и катится волной, и звуки раздаются словно из-за водной стены, но её голос, немного хриплый и резковатый, возвращает его в сознание — как лёгкая пощёчина.

— Куда-нибудь никуда, — отвечает он быстрее, чем осознаёт, что говорит. Коуске резко останавливается, выдыхая, и чертыхается, когда Шин Э влетает ему в спину. — Куда-нибудь, — повторяет он снова, озарённый идеей, абсолютно бессмысленной и не несущей выгоды, но…

Хочется ведь.

Хочется, да? Почему нет?

День свободный, а то, что Меган заняла его — ну, теперь она позади и упустила свой шанс, а значит…

В этот момент Коуске не хочет упускать ни свой шанс, ни её. Растянуть бы время, замедлить, чтобы можно было не беспокоиться о делах — потому что он беспокоится о них даже в выходной день.

Шин Э глубоко вдыхает и едва ли не лопается, когда Коуске предлагает ей съездить в одно красивое место. Папа говорил, что никаких мальчиков до окончания школы. Она обещала. И гулять с незнакомыми дяденьками ещё и неизвестно где, никого не предупредив и не будучи уверенной в правильности этой затеи — такое себе, но…

Хочется ведь.

У них у обоих много причин отказаться от желаний. А причины принять их — сумбурные, слабые и расплывающиеся перед глазами, словно мираж под солнцем.

Он принимает, потому что боится упустить шанс.

Она принимает, потому что не боится попробовать новое.

…потому что он доверяет ей.

…потому что она чувствует себя в безопасности рядом с ним.

~

Тишина в машине была приятной и ничуть не смущающей. От неё не остаётся следа, когда Шин Э издаёт восторженные звуки и вытягивает руки в стороны, словно надеется обхватить раскрывающийся перед ней пейзаж. Вечереет, солнце катится к горизонту, оставляя на реке золотые размывы посреди нежно бирюзовых вод, в которых отражается оранжево-розовое небо. Оттенки сладкие, как апельсиновая жвачка, и напоминают о другом человеке, но Шин Э задвигает все ассоциации под шкаф и оборачивается с целью поблагодарить — как-нибудь разумно и внятно, если получится. Но вместо этого она давится воздухом.

Коуске улыбается. Наверное, так, как никогда не улыбался никому — почему-то Шин Э уверена, что эту его сторону мало кто видел. А от мысли, что именно она видит именно эту сторону именно в такой ситуации, хочется взорваться. Буквально. Нецензурными выражениями, или пузырём, или фейерверком. Или бомбой, найденной спустя несколько лет одиночества.

Закат играет светлыми красками на волосах Коуске, отливающих медью. И от вида, раскрывающегося перед ней, спирает дыхание и бешено бьётся сердце, а красота, сумасшедшая, кружит голову. Все сомнения сметаются.

— Наверное, — её голос хрипит, — если бы я не согласилась приехать сюда, то жалела бы всю жизнь.

— Ты бы не жалела, потому что никогда бы не узнала, что упустила.

Смотреть на него — достаточно, и говорить ничего не хочется. Кажется, что этот момент станет вечностью — ведь «в нигде» нет времени, есть постоянность, и если они — здесь, сейчас, вот так и вот такие — могут остаться константой, то Шин Э согласна. Пускай картина выбивается в памяти до боли, словно ручкой по коже, заправленной раскалённым железом, пускай ведёт тупым ножом изнутри, задевая лёгкие, пускай рвёт плоть и вены — пожалуй, она готова и способна вытерпеть всё, лишь бы помнить в деталях. И слова — наизусть.

Это — только их. Минуты, выбитые из вселенной, в волшебном «нигде» — точно месте из сказки. Шин Э не принцесса и в сказки не верит, но своеобразное счастье, разливающееся теплом в груди, прогибает гордую осанку, и она не может сопротивляться.

Шин Э запоминает. И даже больше — вспоминает.


	11. острия вовнутрь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано под Tom Odell — Sparrow, рекомендуется к прослушиванию по пути. Использованные строчки из этой же песни. Indeed, фанон с «хорошо поющий персонаж — Шин Э».

Каждый раз проходясь взглядом по списку диалогов, он задерживается на одном и корчит расстроенное и отвратительное выражение, которое никому не стоит видеть.

Лучше бы «абонент недоступен» — хотя Коуске, наверное, умер бы в ожидании услышать её голос. И особенно — после того, как в итоге не услышал.

Коуске быстро печатает, и любое сообщение не занимает у него много времени, но каждый раз, когда на экране высвечивается диалог с Шин Э, слова исчезают из головы, и пальцы зависают над буквами, как будто ему совсем отрубает мозги. Одно перекати поле и видно. Он тяжело вздыхает и отключает экран — на этом заканчивается традиционный повторяющийся круг самоистязания.

Когда Шин Э не отвечает пару часов, Коуске может потерпеть. Когда паузы затягиваются на два дня и больше, его захватывает раздражение ни на что в целом, однако, бывает, и на себя — может, он не дал ей места для мысли? Может, мог бы спросить что-то? Нужно думать на несколько ходов вперёд, и у Коуске это всегда получалось, но с ней выученные уроки блекнут, пока окончательно не стираются из списка «подручных средств».

Иногда ему хочется кинуть телефон в стену. Иногда себя.

Он лежит в просторной постели и пялится в экран, светящийся светло-голубым. Его последние сообщения прочитаны — три дня назад, но не похоже, что Шин Э спешит отвечать. У них такое уже бывало: она прочтёт и молчит, но позже, когда появится время, обязательно оставит хоть пару строчек, однако, похоже, времени, как и настроения, у Шин Э критически мало. Но если она не отвечает ему, как он может узнать, что не так? Забрасывать вопросами «ты в порядке?» или «что случилось?» — плохая идея, особенно при том, что вдохновение сделать это приходит ночью. И не в его стиле.

Удивительно, как чужое молчание — да и где! — может стискивать сердце колючими и холодными лапами. Коуске уверен, что и с людьми вокруг чувствовал бы себя одиноким, смотря на даты у сообщений.

Проблема в том, что никаких людей вокруг нет.

Монстр гадко улыбается и смеётся на ухо, одаривая склизким холодком, ползущим по спине. Она ему ничего не должна, но всё же... Он хочет, чтобы Шин Э без всяких «должна» и на искреннем «хочу» чаще появлялась в его жизни.

Проблема в том, что у них много дел и разные дороги. Встретиться — роскошь, которую необходимо получить в вознаграждение за огромный труд. Будь это только в его силах, он бы что-нибудь придумал. Но это зависит от неё в той же мере.

Никаких ответов. Никаких людей. Никаких встреч.

Даже когда настроение уходит на дно, где спокойно и бесшумно, где нет буйных волн, даже когда он почти забывает о ней, погружаясь в рабочие заботы, когда чувствует себя погребённым под песком, с приглушёнными ощущениями, одна мысль об отсутствии ответа давит на плечи, как и до включения режима отстранённости. Это с ним что-то неправильное? Или с ней? Нет, вообще в этой ситуации?

На самом деле всё правильно, ведь они друг другу ничего не должны. Но...

Оказывается, в их отношениях очень много «но». И то, что он не знает, какие у них отношения, играет не последнюю роль.

~

Они — знакомые.

Коуске пишет, аккуратно подбирая слова и проверяя опечатки по несколько раз, но его сообщения идеальны, выхолощены, как он сам в маске наследника семьи Хирахара. Гордая улыбка светится на лице. Он нажимает «отправить» и не заглядывает в диалог день.

Шин Э отвечает очень быстро и интересуется им, оставляя место для полёта мысли.

Удовлетворительно, думает Коуске. Пожалуй, он и правда ошибался на её счёт — Шин Э может справиться с коммуникацией.

Вообще-то, она может даже лучше него, но мы не об этом.

~

Они — приятели.

Коуске печатает сообщение, не оглядываясь на написанное, полет его мыслей быстр и плавен, он никогда не перескакивает с темы на тему так, как Шин Э, — но не считает это чем-то плохим. Коуске привыкает. Ему нравится, когда с обсуждения сюжета она соскальзывает на что-то, совершенно не касающееся разговора, но пришедшее ей на ум. Шин Э отвечает поспешно, и промежутки времени между их сообщениями удлиняются.

Коуске проверяет диалог как минимум два раза в день. Вот только ничего нового не видит.

Не так удовлетворительно.

~

sing it in that language we both can understand

~

Она тяжело дышит, привалившись к стене и опускаясь на пол. В горле першит, а ладони вспотевшие. На серой футболке тёмные разводы. Дверь ванной открыта нараспашку.

Шин Э пытается хотя бы пить, если не может ни петь, ни есть, но теперь и вода просится обратно — ещё в горле. Она чувствует себя загнанной в клетку маленькой пташкой, которая скорее умрёт от голода и стресса, чем будет раздавлена чьей-то жёсткой хваткой.

В квартире трезвонит телефон. Шин Э не поднимает — её голос звучит хрипло и вымученно. Сильнее, чем завернуться в одеяло и слушать тишину, ей хочется, чтобы о ней забыли, оставили в покое, дали собраться с мыслями и слепиться во что-то презентабельное.

Коуске никогда не торопит с ответом, никогда не комментирует долгие паузы, никогда не спрашивает о том, что происходит вне диалога, с ней, никогда не звонит и довольствуется текстом — и Шин Э благодарна ему, хотя не может собрать слова, чтобы сказать об этом. Наверное, никогда и не сможет. Здесь слова бесполезны.

Она чешет перемотанное запястье. Когда звонок прекращается, в квартире нависает дрожащей нитью долгожданная тишина. Но Шин Э не чувствует облегчение — сердце внутри сжимается и не разжимается, словно не может полностью вдохнуть, как она сама, а тело слабеет — нет сил ни подняться, ни двинуться.

Единственное, что заставляет её встать — Коуске, которому нужно ответить.

Шин Э думает: «Я использую его. — Пальцы, сжимающие телефон, немного подрагивают. — Я использую его, чтобы выкарабкаться».

Она не отвечает — ни тогда, ни спустя неделю.

Если Коуске не делает шагов к кому-то, то Шин Э охотно отходит от кого угодно — ему нужно особое настроение, чтобы решиться, а ей нужно особое настроение, чтобы сбиться. Они оба не знают об этих слабостях друг друга. Вот оно — огромное «но».

~

Они — друзья...

Шин Э поёт, запрокинув голову, Шин Э поёт и плачет, и её голос едва-едва дрожит, и Коуске вдруг перестаёт дышать, в горле собирается ком, не выходит ни звука, ни хрипа, Шин Э поёт, запрокинув голову, и плачет, сжав руки на животе, бледное лицо — резче, чем обычно, принадлежит не ей, а точно призраку, и слова, которые Коуске не понимает, пронизывают его насквозь, залезая под кожу, впиваясь иглами, распыляя раскалённую сталь в кости и сотрясая их, словно хрупкую стеклянную постройку. Весь он в одно мгновение становится хрустальным и дрожит от того, что видит, слышит, ощущает, как острые нити, скользящие по коже. Это не его — это её боль. Но разве можно настолько крепко ощущать чужое, как будто оно твоё? Он дышит ею. Он касается ледяного острия, но оно не ранит — лишь угрожающе отсвечивает на солнце.

Волосы в ясный день у неё как растопленный шоколад.

I've never been so close to anything so beautiful

Она — прозрачная. Шагни — иллюзия разобьётся на множество цветных осколков, которые разлетятся в стороны, будто от взрыва, вопьются в землю, прорезая воздух со свистом, но это — то, что было шипастой оболочкой. А то, что внутри, лепестками взовьются вверх, уносясь ветром. Не уследишь. Не поймаешь. Не удержишь.

wait, sparrow, wait, oh, please don't you go

Если мир есть, то он мутнеет, а если мира нет, то это правильно, правильнее всего во вселенной, потому что ничего не важно и не должно существовать, кроме неё такой, здесь и сейчас, ничто не должно стереть мираж, от которого пересыхает в горле и кружится голова. Хочется подойти. Хочется отвернуться. Хочется кричать в ужасе и в благоговении. Коуске не двигается, не может отвести взгляд, а если откроет рот — вместо крика вырвется волчье рыдание. Он не ранен, но он...

Он видел её и видит, но теперь иначе — он видит её изнутри. Он чувствует каждый изгиб, скол, трещину как _своё_ , но Коуске невредим.

sing, sparrow, sing, sing away our pain

Ничего больше нет — и это правильно, и её голос под кожей не иглами, но шёлком, который, как нежная материнская рука, оглаживает шрамы и целует запёкшуюся кровь на ранах. Он дышит. Он никогда так свободно не дышал. Он не в себе. Он...

Это больно, но эта боль приятна... Как такое возможно?

Что это за магия, Шин Э? Что это — в груди? Скребётся о ребра, ревёт, как упавший ребёнок, и рычит обиженным монстром. Грозным? Нет. Заворожённым и этим же уязвлённым.

Гордость?

Коуске забывает, что означает это слово.

when you get the bones of it, we are just the same

Что бы это ни было, чем бы они ни дышала, что бы ни представляла — Коуске осознаёт: эта боль совместима с ним, потому что он понимает её. Он уже чувствовал это.

Шин Э приоткрывает глаза, выдыхая, и пение медленно затихает. Она облизывает ободранные губы и немного морщится — больно. Снаружи, внутри. Везде. Взгляд падает на Коуске, но вместо удивлённого возгласа — вздох.

Его поймали с поличным.

— Я... — Коуске делает короткий шаг вперёд, к ней, но чертыхается.

Нужно извиниться, а сердце предательски бьётся быстро и глухо. Он слышит его, словно оно рядом.

Слов нет, только чувства — но отчего-то Коуске уверен, что она понимает их и без объяснений.

— Просто... Продолжи.

Она не улыбается и не кивает, не соглашается и не просит его уйти — она отводит взгляд, прикрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает.

Ты можешь уйти. Но не уйдёшь. Ты можешь не продолжать. Но ты продолжишь. Твой выбор. Мой выбор. Ничего из этого не имеет значение.

I **said** sing, sparrow, sing, sing away our pain

Шин Э думает, что если он уйдёт, то не вернётся, потому что возвращаться будет некуда.

Не к кому.

К сообщениям — коротким и длинным, спутанным и витиеватым, но таким сухим, таким пустым — маскам, прячущим сокровенное, настоящее, дрожащее и лепечущее от боли. Она покачивается, дышать становится легче — петля на шее ослабевает, а цепи вокруг лёгких спадают к ногам — Шин Э слышит их треск и поёт громче, чтобы заглушить резкий лязг. Почему ты не пробовал говорить с ней раньше, Коуске? В мире много языков, и пусть не всегда необходимы слова, чтобы понять друг друга, но вы — запутанные, сложные, раздробленные и собравшиеся остриями вовнутрь — не сойдётесь, если не встанете лицом к лицу.

Ему кажется, что ветер может унести её. Осознанное перекрывается неосознанным — и не важно, что они не настолько близки, не важно, что ему больно просто _слышать_ её голос — что до _слушать_ , — не важно, что с каждым шагом песня громче и громче боль, ничего не важно, он касается её сжатого кулака, оглаживает побелевшие костяшки и, отняв руку от живота, переплетает их пальцы.

I'll never hear a melody as sweet as today

Шин Э распахивает глаза, слово прерывается судорожным выдохом. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и они видят друг друга, и они чувствуют друг друга, и ей хочется плакать, а ему хочется кричать. Нельзя, нельзя. Щёки покалывает, когда Шин Э смотрит вниз, на их сцепленные руки, а Коуске всё так же спокоен, молчалив и нетронут. Нетронут ли?.. Был бы он здесь, рядом, если бы ничего не ощутил?

Шин Э тёплая, мягкая, совсем не такая, как редкие сообщения, а её слабая улыбка не идёт ни в какое сравнение с безжизненным смайликом.

Её язык — это песни, его язык — это прикосновения. Она спела и передала, он дотронулся и удержал — и они поняли друг друга. Наверное, так никогда их никто не понимал. В её взгляде вместо плещущейся тревоги загорается что-то другое… Мурашки бегут по спине, и Коуске боится двинуться. Шин Э, несмотря на ревущее внутри смущение и механизмы самозащиты — «остановись, это ошибка, это неправильно, он оттолкнёт», — наклоняется вперёд и прячет лицо у него на груди, не подходя ближе, не прижимаясь телом — лишь головой к той стороне, где всё неспешнее бьётся сердце.

Он пахнет пряностями, она — воздухом после дождя.

Чем больше времени проходит, тем сильнее Шин Э вцепляется в его руку, и тем крепче держит её Коуске.

~

Друзьями они становятся в неровный порывистый шаг — как будто поскользнувшись на лестнице. И чужие объятия удерживают от падения.

Периодические — в основном случайные — встречи вносят разнообразие в рутину, и всё чаще выходит созваниваться. Они одинаково смущены перед тем, как нажать на «вызов». Коуске не сдерживает улыбку — в темноте квартиры никто не увидит лишнего, а Шин Э лежит на полу и слушает его умиротворяющие рассказы вместо колыбельной.

— Хотела бы я, чтобы у моей матери, читающей на ночь сказки, был твой голос…

На секунду она сомневается: не сболтнула ли глупость, потому что на той стороне повисает тишина.

— Ты ведь в курсе, что я мужчина...

— Ну, тогда у папы?.. — она смеётся, слыша фырканье.

Иногда он, уставший и немногословный, просит её спеть — просит таким измученным и неуверенным тоном, что она не смеет отказать. А в груди щемит от непривычной нежности. Шин Э не говорит «спасибо», но передаёт его через песню — ведь Коуске знает этот язык.

— Шин Э, я... — он шумно вдыхает и умолкает.

— М?

Коуске пока не знает, на каком языке _это_ лучше сказать. Но обязательно что-нибудь придумает.


	12. ласточка ластится

На многое нужно время. На то, чтобы привыкнуть к человеку. На то, чтобы полюбить его.

На то, чтобы оправиться от травмы.

От которой ты, скорее всего, никогда не оправишься в глубине души. Это шрам, как каждый входящий в нашу жизнь человек. Ты забудешь про этот шрам, но не сможешь свести. Шин Э тяжело дышит и заламывает пальцы.

Ничего не помогает. Спина вспотела, и рубашка липнет к коже, вызывая омерзение и желание стащить с себя всю одежду, а по рукам ползут мурашки — ей холодно, холодно и страшно, в животе тугим комком стягивается тошнота и подкатывает к горлу удавкой. Ощущение прикосновения чужих рук на талии и запястьях жжёт, словно вдавливают раскалённую сталь, и этот как грязь, но её не смыть, как рана, но её не зашить, как синяки, но их не замазать.

Она бы упала и растеклась по полу, как разлитая вода — ею себя Шин Э и ощущает, — но Коуске поддерживает её за талию, прижав к груди, и гладит по голове словно бы на автомате, напряжённый, смотрящий в сторону. Шин Э, скривившись и сжавшись, не знает — то ли хочет отодвинуться от него, то ли прижаться ближе. В мыслях смешанный ком.

— Нол! — снова срывается хриплый зов. Громче, чем предыдущий, и настойчивей. Шин Э ведёт в сторону, но Коуске тянет её обратно к себе, приобнимая крепче, и она, поёжившись, всё-таки прижимается к нему — он тёплый, он защита, власть, он взрослее и может держать ситуацию под контролем, пока Шин Э разваливается на части и рассыпается на атомы, каждый из которых пронизывают иголкой и сшивают с остальными.

Тряпичная кукла, выпотрошенная изнутри.

Она не помнит, как Коуске запихивает её в машину, что-то нашёптывая на ухо. Внутри тепло, руки водителя напряжённо сжимают руль, а сам он не поворачивается и ничего не спрашивает, не говорит, не дёргается и вообще создаёт вид фоновой игрушки без воли и интересов. Наверное, она такая же сейчас. Шин Э думает об этом и криво усмехается.

Ён Ги нет. Солнца нет. Ночь на дворе, зато какая! Небо чистое, звёзды рассыпаны, как конфеты — иди и собирай, разевай рот в надежде, что одна упадёт прямо туда, молись и загадывай желания, не переставая задирать голову вверх даже когда затекает шея. Городская музыка убаюкивает — где-то недалеко слышится шум магистрали, но не громче тишины, которая как тень собирается вокруг, растворяет в себе, расслабляя прохладным ветерком.

Есть луна. Холод. Дом.

Шин Э чувствует лишь горящие обручи на запястьях и ожоги на талии. Она не испачкалась, она целиком — грязь. Ей бы смыться. Не провалиться под землю — смешаться с ней.

Стоит Шин Э прикрыть глаза, как она дёргается от двойного хлопка двери. На переднее сидение заваливается Ён Ги, что-то яростно нашёптывающий себе под нос, а рядом садится Коуске и пытается заглянуть в лицо — пряди спадают на лоб и щёки, он нежно — едва касаясь, словно боясь причинить боль — убирает их за ухо и придвигается ближе.

Водитель не задаёт вопросов.

Шин Э позволяет себе прижаться к нему, уткнувшись носом в шею, и крепко обнять.

— Не порви мне рубашку, — его тон звучит нравоучительно, как обычно, но всё же заметно мягче.

Она издаёт нервный смешок.

Ответить что-то не получается.

Солнце если и вернулось, то молчит.

~

Когда Шин Э видит кровоточащий рот Ён Ги, ей становится не по себе — голова снова кружится, и мир на мгновение сотрясается, двигаясь в обе стороны сразу. Но она щурится и опускает взгляд к его рукам. Костяшки — покрасневшие. А на щеке неприглядные царапины от чьих-то ногтей.

Шин Э вздыхает. Они смотрят друг на друга с абсолютным понимаем и сожалением.

— Было бы хуже, если бы он не остановил меня, — Ён Ги кивает за спину Шин Э, и она догадывается, что там Коуске — отдаёт распоряжения водителю.

— Хорошо.

Это всё, на что её хватает. Голос звучит сдавлено и жалко, и ей больше не хочется говорить. Желательно, никогда. Ён Ги чертыхается, подходит ближе и прижимается плечом к плечу, склоняясь и оставляя короткий поцелуй на лбу.

~

— Снова ты мне помогаешь, — Шин Э тяжело вздыхает, закатывая глаза. Но не из-за Коуске, а из-за своего бессилия.

— Это нормально… Я хочу тебе помочь, — он, облизывая губы, не смотрит на неё, и его щёки слегка алеют, вызывая у неё спонтанную ухмылку. Шин Э слабо осознает, что происходит, но ей нравится, как Коуске сегодня одет, как он пахнет и какими взглядами одаривает — не жалостливыми, нет. Абсолютно спокойными и греющими.

Вот бы добавить больше жара. Чтобы цеплял и распалял.

Шин Э не краснеет, но глупо хихикает в ладошку.

Наверное, ей и правда нужна помощь профессионала.

~

Она не знает точно, настоял ли на психотерапевте Ён Ги через брата, или это была чистая инициатива Коуске, но факт остаётся фактом — сессии помогают ей вернуть прежний контроль над телом в дневные часы посреди пыльных улиц, когда рядом снуют мужчины, и научиться успокаиваться после ночных кошмаров, из-за которых сон не приходит до утра. Шин Э кажется, что её внутренние механизмы сломались, но психотерапевт аккуратно напоминает, что это, вообще-то, немножечко сломалась она сама. Хотя, по сути, это одно и то же.

Или не немножечко. Он старается приуменьшать, пока Шин Э преувеличивает.

Иногда она задыхается, видя своё лицо в зеркале: образы того, как по щеке скользила чужая ледяная ладонь, как пальцы касались шеи, опускались ниже, заламывая руки, и беспардонно поглаживали живот, прорываются в голову, вызывая головокружение и тошноту. Воздуха нет, лёгкие жжёт, будто они разрастаются, готовые взорваться или просто лопнуть, словно проткнутый иголкой шарик.

Психотерапевт говорит, что это нормально и что они справятся.

Особенно нормально, что ничего похоже не происходит, когда рядом Коуске — он согревает и отвлекает от мрачных мыслей, а не приносит их. И Шин Э искренне не понимает, что здесь хорошего, но так же она признаётся себе, что просто не хочет понимать. Не сейчас.

Нелегко копаться в себе.

Щёки колет, хочется что-то сказать, но слов не находится — его лицо выжжено под веками, и она может закрыть глаза и увидеть Коуске, будто он перед ней.

— Ты боишься его?

Шин Э сцепляет пальцы в замок, прежде чем ответить. В горле пересыхает.

— Нет.

— Есть ещё кто-то, кого ты не боишься?

— Да, — она улыбается. На ум сразу же приходит человек с ярчайшей улыбкой. — Ён Ги. Его брат. Мы хорошие друзья.

— Почему ты их не боишься?

— …потому что я им доверяю?

Часто их сессии походят на пассивные споры, но Шин Э это даже нравится. Она ощущает интерес и желание высказаться, как если бы защищала свою точку зрения, будучи уверенной в том, что правда на её стороне.

— Но раньше ты в какой-то мере доверяла и остальным окружающим. А теперь шугаешься их.

Лицо стягивает маской спокойствия.

— Давайте закончим на сегодня. К тому же время уже подошло к концу.

Психотерапевт на секунду щурится, а потом расслабленно улыбается.

— Конечно, Шин Э. Но ответить тебе всё равно придётся, пусть и позже.

~

По мере разбирательства с новыми психологическими проблемами — как будто ей старых, въевшихся в характер и проломивших позвоночник, не хватало, — она замечает, что всё чаще тянется к тем, кому доверяет. Тянется в плане прикосновений. Шин Э держит Рику под локоть, то и дело виснет на Майе, утыкается щекой в плечо Ён Ги, когда они сидят рядом и смотрят что-то в его телефоне, и, казалось бы, ничего страшного — даже Мин Хёк говорит, что это нормально и, может, пройдёт, а если нет — разве плохо, что у неё появилось желание _ощущать_ тепло? В том-то и проблема, считает Шин Э, оттого и плохо — она хочет получать тепло, но не дарить. Нет, дарить — это не первостепенная цель. Чтобы не причинять себе боль, Шин Э предпочитает вырубать здравый смысл — и прыгать с закрытыми глазами в бездну. Такой бездной оказывается Коуске.

Которого она спонтанно и крепко обнимает. Прижимается, обхватывает талию руками, чувствуя, как он напрягается, и сцепляет пальцы в замок на спине. Коуске не то что пошевелиться не может — вдохнуть не получается. То ли из-за возмущения, то ли из-за того, как сильно Шин Э его сжимает.

Вообще, из-за смущения и растерянности.

— Мне надо, — она глубоко вдыхает, отгоняя назойливые мысли и нецензурные выражения. «Ты что творишь? Ты кого трогаешь? Ты понимаешь, как это выглядит со стороны?» — Очень. Просто постой.

Голос у неё приглушённый, Коуске тёплый и удивлённый до глубины души — слов и правда не находится, поэтому он стоит — не столько по просьбе, столько потому, что не знает, куда деться. И надо ли…

Ведь ему, несмотря на непривычные ощущения и на объятия без разрешения, комфортно.

_Комфортно_.

Шин Э резко отклоняется, не смотрит ему в лицо, лепечет «ну всё, забыли» и убегает — нет, стремительно уносится, в дверях чуть не сбивая его ассистента.

Их лица — с открытыми ртами и застывшими выражениями полного недоумения — абсолютно идентичны.

~

Она так делает ещё несколько раз — отсутствие реакции Коуске подбадривает Шин Э. Пока не отогнали — всё хорошо, можно продолжать. Постепенно Коуске расслабляется. Натыкаться на неё и получать объятия в минуты две, когда всё, что от него требуется — не двигаться, довольно просто. Коуске не возражает, потому что это даёт ему передышку, ведь сам он забывает делать паузы, а с Шин Э вырабатывается привычка.

~

— Это что?

— Что? — Шин Э округляет глаза, словно не понимает, о чем Ён Ги говорит, но в то же время понимает и посылает мысленный сигнал завалить хлебало как можно скорее ради его же безопасности.

Ён Ги предпочитает прикинуться, что никакого сигнала не прошло.

— Ты. Он. Вы. Вот это, — он вытягивает руки и делает круг, как бы показывая позу, в которой она обычно зависает, обнимая Коуске.

Шин Э краснеет пятнами и открывает рот, чтобы что-нибудь ответить, но лишь закатывает глаза и фыркает.

Ён Ги не смеётся — Ён Ги бесстыже ржёт, как будто всё понимает, и игнорирует тычки в живот.

~

— Знаешь, Шин Э. Искать тепла после такого — частое явление. Однако ты не должна позволить этому стать необходимостью, без которой тебе сложно продержаться неделю. Иначе как на наркотики подсесть. Как думаешь, что в итоге выйдет?

— Определённо ничего хорошего.

— Согласен. А подробнее?

Шин Э вздыхает, не совсем понимая, какой ответ он от неё ожидает.

— Ну, я… Не знаю. Правда не представляю… Но судя по вашему упрямому взгляду, этого недостаточно… — она передёргивает плечами, перешагивая нежелание думать и пытаясь включить воображение.

И что же будет, если продолжать липнуть к людям не от физического мороза, а от внутреннего, словно органы покрываются ледяной корочкой, и только прикосновение — ощущение чужого присутствия — смягчает выступающие острые позвоночники, а объятия с Коуске будто приглаживают дыбом встающую шерсть? Что делать? Ведь хочется чаще и дольше держаться за людей, несмотря на смущение, которое в последнее время почти угасло и перестало волновать.

Но если Шин Э с каждым разом будет всё меньше хватать получаемого, то к чему это приведёт?..

Дрожь бежит по спине от образов, в которых она станет навязчивее, как Мег.

Она смотрит прямо в глаза психотерапевта с ужасом:

— Будет очень плохо…

— ...я не знаю, что ты представила, но наверняка это не то. Подумай чуть дольше, пускай это будет твоим домашним заданием. Идёт?

~

Они встречаются у дома Ён Ги, и Шин Э застывает, нервно сглатывая, пряжка ремня вдруг становится единственной ниточкой, за которую она может ухватиться, да так, что хрустят пальцы, а Коуске внимательно осматривает её и — разводит руки.

Приглашая в объятия…

— Что? — Шин Э почти выкрикивает, подаваясь вперёд. Она закрывает рот ладонью, раздражаясь из-за себя самой, а Коуске мнётся.

— Ты ведь обычно… — он останавливается, подбирая слова, а потом вздыхает. — В этот раз без объятий? Мне казалось, это вошло в твою привычку.

Тебе казалось.

— Тебе не казалось.

Шин Э шумно втягивает воздух и сжимает кулаки, всем сердцем желая разбить себе лицо.

— Эм… в общем… — она бросает взгляд на дом рядом, и идея возникает в голове, словно солнце озаряет темноту. — Может, нам лучше подняться к нему… А то он сам выйдет за нами, и…

Если Ён Ги снова увидит их обнимающимися, ещё и перед его домом, то точно не успокоится, станет бросаться странными шуточками и упоминаниями, от которых неизбежно будут покалывать щёки и скрипеть зубы. «Что, удержаться не смогли? Сразу встретились — и обниматься?» — его весёлый голос как будто раздаётся над ухом, и Шин Э, ощущая раздражение от одной фантазии, фыркает.

Только тогда она замечает, что щёки Коуске мерно алеют. Она подходит, опускает сначала его правую руку, затем левую и направляется ко входу. Шаги за спиной слышатся спустя несколько секунд — он не спешит её нагонять, и она предпочитает не оборачиваться. Смущения им обоим хватит с лихвой, а перед походом в логово «босса» лучше не ухудшать своё состояние. Шин Э лишь надеется, что румянец успеет сойти с Коуске, он остынет и забудет про их разговор. А как она выглядит, побледнела ли, покраснела ли — ей не хочется знать.

Проходя мимо Ён Ги, приветливо улыбающегося, Шин Э осознает, что его обнимать нет желания. Но обнимает, потому что он притягивает к себе, утыкаясь носом в макушку, и легко стучит по спине, одаряя знакомым теплом. Ён Ги пахнет мягко — яблоками, совсем не так как Коуске, отдающий холодной поверхностью стекла. Или тонкого льда.

Обнимать его — не так, как обнимать Коуске.

~

— Знаешь, — когда они наконец уходят от Ён Ги, она нагоняет его на последних ступеньках. — Психотерапевт сказал мне, что это может вылиться в зависимость. В нехорошую зависимость.

Коуске замедляется, подстраиваясь под её шаг, но избегает смотреть на Шин Э. А ей и так хорошо — говорить с ним об этом оказывается легко, как будто именно с ним и нужно делиться подобным. Она не уверена, поймёт ли он, но знает, что Коуске терпеливый слушатель.

— Ты имеешь в виду обнимать людей?

— Не только. То же самое касается и прикосновений. И когда я подумала об этом, то поняла, что мне-то отлично и замечательно, но вот людям, которых я трогаю, может быть как раз наоборот. Не всем и не всегда приятно, когда нарушают их личную территорию. Я ведь сама такая же.

— Но ты ведь не подходишь ко всем подряд и не просишься на шею? Если это с друзьями, то, думаю, не смертельно. Они поймут. А в случае чего, если захотят, скажут, что лучше их не трогать.

— Значит, ты хотел, чтобы я тебя обнимала?

Коуске резко поворачивается к ней, и на его лице написано яростное «кто ты и откуда взяла такой вывод». Шин Э давится смешком.

У него проблемы касательно честности с ней по многим причинам, и поэтому он не может сказать, что да, ему нравится, да, он не против, да, он хочет, вместо этого Коуске медленно выдыхает и отворачивается, чувствуя, что снова краснеет. Стоит взглянуть на Шин Э, и всё внутри идёт наперекосяк — она так близко, протяни руку, коснись щеки, убери прядку за ухо, чёрт, он ведь помнит тот день в машине, словно всё произошло вчера, помнит тепло её тела, помнит, как она цеплялась за него, будто боялась потеряться или потерять, чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, Коуске сжимает челюсть и мысленно бранится. Он ставит на то, что она ехидно улыбается. Увидит эту улыбку — быть беде.

Коуске нащупывает ключи в кармане и вжимает их в ладонь, надеясь отвлечься. Туман в голове рассеивается, и слова приходят на ум сами.

— Если тебе это необходимо для поддержки и в адекватной дозе, то я не против. Ты можешь обнимать меня. Мне не некомфортно.

Мне комфортно. Мне хорошо. Мне тепло. Ты мне нравишься, поэтому всё в порядке.

Из-за последний части, раскатившейся эхом, Коуске рад, что не продолжил говорить и оставил мысли там, где их никто не услышит. Никто, кроме него. Но краснеть над таким — пф!

— Какая жертвенность, — её голос наполнен дьявольской усмешкой, и он поджимает губы. — И пусть мне очень хочется копнуть в причины, я оставлю эту тему в покое.

— Спасибо.

— Тебе спасибо.

Шин Э смеётся над удивлением Коуске.

— Я всё время думала, что творю, но не могла остановиться. Ставила себя на твоё место, но опять наступала на те же грабли. И несмотря на фантазии о худшем, несмотря на то, что это было странно, я продолжала с ощущением, что мне отключили механизмы самозащиты.

— Беря в счёт, что ты пережила, это тоже абсолютно нормально. Но продолжать в том же духе — плохая идея.

— Поэтому ты сказал об «адекватной дозе»?

— Ага.

— А можно мне сейчас мою адекватную дозу на эту неделю?

Коуске хмыкает и останавливается. Ночь вокруг них разливается тихая и прохладная, он мягко притягивает её за плечо, Шин Э утыкается щекой в грудь и крепко сжимает его, сцепляя руки в замок. Коуске горячий — кипяток, обрётший человеческую форму, но прикосновения пальцев к волосам аккуратные и нежные. Успокаивающие.

А она — живая таящая льдинка, которая превратится в буйный океан по щелчку, она — котёнок, едва урчащий, и пахнет ветром с полей, на которых растёт головокружительное множество разных цветов.

Разве удержишь воду? Удержишь игривое животное, рвущееся на свободу? А воздух?

И всё равно ему хочется лишь одного — не отпускать её.


	13. их

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ночной импульс.  
> Считаю необходимым уточнить, что не все авторские слова нужно воспринимать как чистую монету (особенно здесь часть с «других таких нет»).  
> Писалось под «Alekseev — Forever».

«Правильное» — это когда что-то, разное для миллионов людей, сходится у двоих.

Они правильные.

Правильнее не увидите, я клянусь вам.

Шин Э осознаёт, что это не совсем любовь, а скорее осадок — чувства вспыхнули ослепительным фейерверком в тяжёлый момент и притупили ощущения, занимая всё её внимание. Он стал центром на какой-то промежуток времени, и не было ничего другого, и казалось, что не будет, и никто этого не изменит, и не остановит.

Или это всё-таки можно назвать «любовью»?

~

Она выбегает из кафе, шлёпая ногой в лужу — серые кеды сразу намокают и темнеют от воды, а движения её словно в замедленной съёмке, плавные и какие-то отчаянные — другого слова Коуске подобрать не может, как не может и отвернуться. Это сумасшествие? Колдовство? Нет. Что тогда?

Дождь стекает по щёкам, волосы липнут к лицу, рубашка облегает тонкое тело, а небо, тёмное, тяжёлое и грозное, укрывает солнце, но Шин Э всё равно выглядит… насыщенной. Бледно или нет — не важно, каждый оттенок подходит ей и просит на язык одно простое слово. Простое, но очень важное.

«Красиво».

Шин Э задирает руки вверх и кричит «ты будешь моей навсегда!», а Коуске давится воздухом и только тогда замечает, что сам стоит под дождём. Он прилично промок и не видит смысла укрываться под крышей кафе или запрыгивать обратно в машину — нет, пустяки, глупости, вместо этого Коуске неотрывно наблюдает за девушкой, убегающей в сторону парка. И вдруг ноги несут его вслед за ней.

В голове набатом бьёт «ты будешь моей навсегда».

_Твои слова наизусть_.

~

— Мама, а как это — «любовь»? — он задирает нос, пытаясь заглянуть на стол. Юи широко улыбается, глухо посмеиваясь. Смех выходит натянутым, но Коуске слишком мал, чтобы понять это и уловить внутренний треск.

— Хм-м-м… — она подпирает подбородок сцепленными пальцами. — К примеру, когда тебе хочется повторять её имя.

— Это приятно?

— Возможно. Возможно, больно.

~

Если он позовёт — она вернётся? Наверное, рановато думать об этом. Если он позовёт — она обернётся? В его силах проверить, но язык отсох, а в горле першит и колет, вырывается хриплое булькание вместо — не важно, что он там хотел сказать. Говорить-то бесполезно, нужно кричать, а вот с «кричать» у него проблемы. Голос повышать — не про него.

Коуске не успеет за ней.

Ему кажется, что он никогда не успеет за ней. Ни сейчас, ни позже. Шин Э, несущаяся к горизонту, всё меньше, и город, расстилающийся вокруг, выглядит, как пятно серых декораций, хочется свернуть их и отмести в сторону — убрать звуки: шум машин, стук капель, биение его сердца, мрачный гром, раскатывающийся низким смехом. Небеса — или боги — издеваются над ним, да? Что ж, издевайтесь.

Коуске останавливается и глубоко вдыхает. Дождь барабанит по лицу, холодный, неприветливый, твёрдый, словно хочет прибить его к земле, вдавить в пыль, размазать по асфальту. Одежда промокла насквозь и липнет к телу — неприятно, но терпимо.

Нет, нет.

Небеса, боги? Издеваетесь?

Смотрите, как он _добьётся_.

Смотрите и смейтесь — над собой: вы не правы.

~

Дождь хлещет по телу, и ветер бьёт в лицо, но она бежит наперекор им, и улыбается природным противникам, пытающимся остановить её. О, у вас ничего не получится, прекратите. Стресс, все эти неподвластные контролю эмоции, бурлящие внутри, разорвут Шин Э, если она становится. Поэтому она не остановится.

Наверное, никогда.

_Остановите меня_.

_Смотрите на меня_. Я ломаюсь — или сломалась?

Лёгкие спирает — дыхание сдаёт, в горле першит, чешет, в носу свербит, и сердце бешено бьётся на износ. Шин Э не в ладах с физкультурой, но это её — как и сдающее позиции тело — волнует меньше всего в том моменте, в котором она застряла: когда пытаешься убежать от своих чувств, бьющих в спину хлыстом, однако они ведь в тебе, они — ты. А от себя ты не убежишь.

_Никогда_.

~

Шин Э думает, что ей послышалось, но когда она оборачивается — издаёт удивлённый возглас, тут же поглощаемый дождевой музыкой.

Коуске останавливает её. Небеса и боги больше не смеются.

Оказалось, не больно. «Не сейчас, — думает он, — может, в какой-нибудь другой раз. А сейчас всё в порядке».

Шин Э шумно вдыхает и обхватывает себя руками, сжимаясь, опуская голову, бредя взглядом по траве. Через час-другой здесь будет стоять такой запах, что захочется лечь лицом в землю и не двигаться.

Никогда.

Но потом — не сейчас, и она двигается, чтобы посмотреть на Коуске. Он тяжело дышит, будто бежал за ней… Погодите-ка, а ведь бежал же! Как иначе догнал бы?.. От озарения Шин Э становится холодно — мороз крадётся по спине, вызывая дрожь, она передёргивает плечами и тут же чувствует, как покалывает щёки, а потом… Потом мир кружится.

И становится жарко.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — она задаёт вопрос, скорее чтобы разбить затянувшуюся тишину. Нет, смотреть в его голубые, гипнотизирующие глаза, конечно, достаточно приятно, но так долго — неловко.

— Что _ты_ делаешь?

Шин Э отворачивается от него и осматривается.

— Расслабляет, — её голос приглушён из-за шума дождя, а Коуске думает, что нужно говорить громче, почти кричать, иначе она его не услышит. Он подходит немного ближе.

— Расслабляет? Мне холодно.

Шин Э жмурится и вытягивается, раскрывая руки и запрокидывая голову.

И смеётся. Раскатисто так, звучно.

Дождь? Какой дождь? Он больше не слышит ни капли, ни гром, небеса, богов, город, сердце. Он ничего не слышит, ничего не видит — кроме неё.

— Ты будешь моей навсегда…

Шин Э дёргается и замирает, задерживая дыхание.

— Из какой это песни?

До неё доходит медленно, но всё-таки доходит, и Шин Э, вздыхая, закатывает глаза:

— Господи, Коуске.

В его взгляде немой вопрос, на который ей не хочется отвечать. Вместо этого она надеется ударить под дых:

— Ну? Хорошо тебе?

— Хорошо? — он удивлённо моргает. Оглядывается, облизывая мокрые губы, и едва улыбается. — Да, — его голос тихий и — небеса, спасите — нежный, — хорошо. Под дождём без зонта… Мать бы не одобрила, — Коуске, морщась, беззлобно фыркает.

Шин Э недвусмысленно молчит.

«Твоя мать бы одобрила, если со мной».

~

Он, рядом, вымокший до нитки и, казалось бы, по-обычному угрюмый, но стоит заглянуть в глаза — и понятно, что сейчас многое иначе, и вот — дышит, говорит, не уходит, он не предлагает ей спрятаться от дождя, потому что понимает, как это — «хорошо без зонта», он не задаёт вопросов, не рассматривает её, будто игрушку на прилавке… Он такой — правильный. Коуске сходится с образом «необходимого человека» в голове Шин Э.

Осадок?

Она криво улыбается.

Ну да, конечно. Шин Э предпочитает не врать вообще, но особенно — себе.

~

Она — сбежавшая черти знают от чего, не смотревшая под ноги и угодившая в лужу первым же делом, выскочив под дождь, она — молчаливая и вписывающаяся в картину, нарисованную угрюмым вечером, она — озлобленная, будто оголённый провод, к которому прикоснёшься — получишь удар током и — маловероятно — не умрёшь, она не объясняет, не просит уйти, не уходит, она наслаждается — и именно она дарит ему новый момент и ощущения, которые Коуске никогда не испытывал, а если и фантазировал о них, то не думал, что ему понравится.

Но ему и правда нравится.

Возможно, больно? Мать не одобрит?

_Коуске хорошо._

~

Какие бы бури ни искрились внутри, чем бы ни была первопричина, какой бы конфликт ни буйствовал в голове — они дополняют моменты друг друга и заканчивают их до стальной точки. Ничего дополнительного не нужно. Ничего не припишется.

Оно не идеальное, но такое, каким должно быть.

Не осадок, и даже если ещё не любовь — всё равно _правильное_.


	14. разрешённое разрушение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Аккуратно: горячо. R-ка, поэтому максимально вскользь. Герои взрослее, чем в каноне, потому что понятно почему. По просьбам дев — пассивный Коуске, доминантная Шин Э. Спасибо за эти дикие ночные разговоры, навевающие идеи.
> 
> Переписывалось три грёбаных раза — ох уж этот чопорный Коуске.
> 
> Строчки из «Halsey — Strange Love».

_And everybody wants to know 'bout how it felt to hear you scream  
They know you walk like you're a God, they can't believe I made you weak_

Небо как будто дышит над ними, и она дышит с ним в унисон, и чувствует его тёплый взгляд. Наверное, если бы оно умело улыбаться, то это была бы улыбка, похожая на улыбку Коуске.

В платье становится тесно, а в квартире — одновременно комфортно и слегка волнительно. Огни города сверкают в темноте. Шин Э прикладывает ладонь к окну. Капли по ту сторону стекают вниз по стеклу — как маленькие безобидные лезвия, ласкающие холодом. Чем дольше стоишь под ними, тем больнее от каждого нового удара.

В отражении она краем глаза замечает высокую фигуру: Коуске спешно стягивает пальто и небрежно бросает его на стул так, что оно норовит сползти на пол, а потом замирает — пальцы на застёжке наручных часов, — словно не ожидал увидеть её здесь, забыв, кого привёл домой.

Нет, просто он до сих пор думает, что она завораживающе красива в простом, но подходящем ей платье — Шин Э выглядит как принцесса из тёмной сказки. Или затворница-ведьма, которая плетёт ворожбу спокойными песнями. О, если бы она запела, вливая яд под кожу, Коуске бы не противился…

— Мы оба насквозь промокли, — Шин Э улыбается, оглядывая его. С волос капает вода. — Гулять под дождём — неплохо, но тащиться под ним и заболеть — уже не так романтично.

— И чья это идея была? — он усмехается.

Вообще, это Шин Э дёрнула его на улицу и повела в сторону дома, не слушая возмущения. Он настолько несвободен, настолько не знает, как это — резвиться, не задумываясь ни о чем, не боясь выговора, делая что-то смущающее, что-то, на что другие могут показать пальцем и сказать «вот чудики», — настолько лишённый развязности, той самой, обычной, никому не мешающей, что она чувствует себя обязанной подтолкнуть его к новым ощущениям.

«Напоминать о том, что инициатива была моя, и объясняться, почему это случилось — лишнее», — догадывается Шин Э, смотря, как Коуске криво ухмыляется и разминает шею, не отрывая от неё взгляда. По спине ползут мурашки, и дрожь колет руки, плечи, ноги, заползает в грудь предательской змеёй, обвивающейся вокруг гулко бьющегося сердца.

Она с невинным выражением лица пожимает плечами и отворачивается.

Обычно Коуске двигается бесшумно, и Шин Э, оставаясь с ним наедине, иногда забывает, что он где-то поблизости. От невесомого прикосновения к плечу она почти подпрыгивает и замирает. Щекотно, а ещё — приятно и тепло.

Реагировать на Коуске как на холодные капли — это так… привычно.

_И правильно_.

Все мысли, остаточные слова пропадают, словно смываются не дождём, а цунами. Одним пальцем Коуске ведёт вниз, к лопатке, с наслаждением замечая, что она напрягается, и, соскользнув к краю платья, задерживается на застёжке.

Шин Э чувствует горячее дыхание на шее, и мир кружится. Лёгкие готовы взорваться, а сердце начинает бешено тарабанить в грудную клетку. В висках стучит.

Обнимать её — подобно смерти и возрождению.

Вдох выходит судорожным и шумным. Она готова клясться богам, что Коуске игриво улыбается — лицо в отражении смазывается, не хочется ничего видеть — только бы раствориться в расслабляющих ощущениях. Вместо колкого и меткого комментария, просящегося с языка, Коуске оставляет невесомый поцелуй под ухом, другой рукой приобнимает её и, надавив на живот — обжигая даже через ткань, — прижимает к себе. Шин Э безвольной куклой отклоняется назад, запрокидывая голову и прикрывая глаза. Да, это именно то, чего желает её тело, разум, сердце. Сопротивляться бесполезно.

Где приятнее всего? Безусловно, у дьявола в руках. И она не дура, чтобы отказываться от этого. От него.

Держать её вот так — успокоительное, действенней которого ничего не существует.

Звенит застёжка. Шин Э становится легче, но рука Коуске лежит на животе и не даёт смахнуть промокшее насквозь платье. Наверное, это к лучшему. Он сам едва сдерживается, чтобы не…

— Твои вещи на той же полке, если ты их не забрала. Тебе стоит переодеться, — его шёпот — каждый раз — вызывает головокружение и нецензурные выражения, едва не вырывающиеся криками. Придушенно, словно она _уже_ на пике. — Не хочу, чтобы ты заболела, — голос Коуске тихий, волнующий, но в то же время слегка серьёзный. Смесь мелькающей осознанности с очевидным возбуждением — а если он не хочет её в этот момент, то она однажды швырнёт его в окно — только распаляет желание Шин Э поиграть с ним.

Но жар его тела исчезает. Коуске убирает руки и отодвигается. Единственное, что она теперь чувствует — разочарование. Огни города смазываются, в отражении внимание приковывает только он. Шин Э наблюдает за его плавной походкой, думая, что можно дотянуться до прямой спины, ухватиться за рубашку, уткнуться меж лопаток и больше никогда не отпускать… Эта фантазия вызывает покалывание в кончиках пальцев, и она нервно сглатывает — не хватало, чтоб слюни потекли.

Он приседает на кровать и стягивает галстук, проходясь взглядом по комнате и останавливаясь на Шин Э с цепляющей серьёзностью, от которой невозможно отвернуться. Все мысли об одном — «подойди, подойди ко мне, не стой там, мне так хочется касаться тебя, ощущать тебя», — их можно прочесть по глазам. Их можно предугадать, вспоминая сегодняшний вечер — особенно немое согласие на непривычную выходку. Прогулки под дождём — не каждый день, как и его нежные, но властные прикосновения.

И Шин Э, пусть не слыша повторяющуюся мантру, направляется к нему. Пол кажется пластилиновым, прогибающимся под шагами, и стены кружатся, словно весь мир покачивается в бесконечном танце, а они застывают в константе.

Коуске смотрит ей в глаза, как загипнотизированный, не движется и едва дышит. Шин Э ласково прикасается к щеке, оглаживает приоткрытые губы, ткань рубашки — ледяная, а его кожа по сравнению с ней — кипяток. Он — целый костёр, в который хочется броситься без оглядки.

Тишина оглушает.

Коуске медленно поднимает руку, будто боится, что Шин Э отстранится, и ведёт пальцами от шеи к плечу, цепляет тонкую бретель и отодвигает в сторону. Вторая соскальзывает вслед за первой, и платье с шелестом падает к ногам. Шин Э, не смущённая ни холодом, пробежавшимся по голому телу, ни того, как Коуске кусает губу, наклоняется и упирается лбом в его лоб. Меж ними — жалкие сантиметры. Он подаётся вперёд, и горячее дыхание опаляет рот.

От контраста температур Шин Э дрожит: позади раскрывает пасть ледяное королевство, а впереди разгорается пожар. И как бы ни был дьявольски красив и необходим этот пожар, она, усмехнувшись, мажет поцелуем по щеке.

Коуске неудовлетворённо вздыхает.

Подожди, подожди, всё будет — всё, что ты захочешь, и даже то, что захочет она, ведь ваши желания созвучны и пересечены. Будет всё — и больше.

Шин Э наклоняется к шее и прикусывает кожу под ухом, в тот же момент надавливая на плечи, сбивая планеты, звёзды, замахиваясь на контроль — и заставляя Коуске упасть на спину. Кровать тихо скрипит, он удивлённо моргает и смотрит на неё с растерянностью, а Шин Э не теряет времени — садится сверху, разводит его руки в стороны и расстёгивает последние пуговицы. Распахнув рубашку, она невесомо пробегается пальцами по торсу, желая впечатать в память это ощущение, этот момент, его прервавшееся дыхание. Кожа прохладная и влажная из-за промокшей одежды. Коуске облизывает губы.

Он выглядит удивлённым, но не шевелится и ничего не говорит. Шин Э принимает это за знак согласия и позволение продолжать, чему она радуется, но мысленно: дать во взгляд пробиться детскому восторгу и растянуть губы шальной, широкой улыбкой, словно у ребёнка, заполучившего игрушку, — непременно сбить атмосферу. Шин Э хочет выглядеть перед ним властной, она — ведёт, а он — поддаётся.

В приглушённом свете её образ темнеет и насыщается энергией. Вода стекает с волос, прилипшим к шее, капелька скользит по ключице, к ложбинке меж грудей, и Коуске опускает взгляд вслед за ней, заворожённый, обезоруженный, пленённый и готовый делать всё, что Шин Э скажет. Она не дрожит, не отвлекается ни на что и совершенно не смущается — что смущает его, — у неё в глазах лихорадочный огонёк, от которого становится тепло, щекотно и совсем немного страшно.

Шин Э обводит выступающие ключицы, надавливает ладонью и ведёт вниз, ближе к животу приподнимая запястье и прикасаясь лишь пальцами. Она останавливается у края брюк, подцепляя ремень ногтём. Коуске шумно вдыхает и прикусывает губу, Шин Э, отзеркаливая его действия, думает, что готова продать мир за то, как он раскрывается перед ней.

Грудь вздымается от тяжёлого дыхания, а щёки заметно алеют.

У обоих.

Есть что-то, что ему может дать только она. Наверняка есть. Но что?

Идея приходит внезапно, вылизывая черепушку шершавым языком — в голове звенит. Только тогда Шин Э, озарённая, отводит взгляд в сторону, осматривая комнату, будто в ней есть кто-то, кому возможно бросить «и что ты мне раньше не сказал?». Снова смотреть на Коуске оказывается тяжело — щёки колет, в животе стягивается тугой ком, а ладони потеют от волнения.

А что, если не понравится?

Она не любит останавливаться и сомневаться перед тем, о чём потом, вероятно, пожалеет, если не сделает. Не понравится? Взрослый мальчик, скажет и объяснит, а со своей природной харизмой и любовью указывать на чужие косяки ещё и посоветует, как лучше.

Шин Э приподнимается и слезает с кровати. Коуске не спешит прерывать тишину, как и она не собирается ничего говорить — немой вопрос отражается на его лице.

Пол приветствует холодом и дискомфортом в коленях, ремень звякает — Шин Э расправляется с ним на удивление быстро и отбрасывает его в сторону, когда Коуске приподнимается на локтях. Вместо вопроса — смущённое и громкое непонимание происходящего.

— Подожди, — низкий голос дрожит. — Ч-что ты… подожди, нет, не надо.

Она перехватывает его руки, пытающиеся перехватить её, и отводит их в сторону. Ничего не говорит, лишь смотрит упрямо, снизу-вверх, медленно дыша и надеясь передать ту всепоглощающую уверенность, которая бьётся под кожей. Не пререкайся. Не сопротивляйся. Не сомневайся.

Он нервно сглатывает и прикрывает глаза. От того, что происходит дальше, у Коуске дрожат кулаки и под веками плывут яркие круги. Дыхание ускоряется, биение сердца глухое, раскатывающееся эхом, отдающееся пульсацией в виски, он непроизвольно сжимает простынь — кажется, ткань трещит, будто порвётся, стоит приложить чуть больше силы, и прохлада комнаты не остужает горячее тело. Он — словно огонь, который ничем не затушишь. Его источник неиссякаем.

Не сомневается.

Когда Коуске открывает глаза, ему хочется провалиться под землю от смущения, но _желание_ перевешивает — и он смотрит, не отворачиваясь ни на секунду, и происходящее запоминается деталями: дождливой ночью за окном, стёклами, залитыми каплями, лампами, приглушённый свет которых убаюкивает, вьющиеся волосы Шин Э и абсолютно, неоспоримо, жутко _неприличные_ звуки — особенно его приглушённые то хрипы, то стоны. В какой-то момент — проходит точно вечность — Коуске не выдерживает и касается её щеки, ведя к подбородку. Он тянет остановившуюся Шин Э к себе, вверх, и мягко, будто боится сломать, обнимает и опускает на кровать. Она моментально обхватывает его талию ногами и впивается пальцами в лопатки, цепляет ворот, пытаясь стянуть рубашку, и Коуске приподнимается, давая ей сделать это.

Не пререкается.

О, он хорош. Иногда Шин Э думала, что даже слишком, но такие размышления — бесполезны, ведь Коуске выбрал её, и он может выбрать другое, а она ничего не изменит. Тратиться на переживания — одно из последних, на что ей хочется спускать время, которое можно отвести под что-то более полезное.

Но да — он хорош. Чертовски хорош.

Она оглаживает крепкие плечи и смотрит ему в лицо. Взгляд у Коуске нежный — бьёт под дых. И вдруг — на мгновение это похоже на борьбу — Шин Э толкает его в грудь, перекатывает в сторону и, прижав к кровати, нависает сверху. Он морщится — мокрые волосы бьют Коуске по лицу и щекочут нос.

Не сопротивляется.

Этот день и ночь — всё, что довело их до точки, дало им свободу, подтолкнуло друг к другу — поистине волшебны. Ни с кем бы и нигде больше ему не понравилось быть сейчас. А она бы не продала эти моменты на спокойный вечер за интересным сериалом и с любимой едой.

Коуске подаёт руки, и Шин Э опирается на них. Вести его, брать тот темп, который хочется, видеть всего и сразу, иметь контроль над неподконтрольным — головокружительно, ей кажется, что она в раю, а может быть, и в аду, на отдельном, незапланированном кругу для нежных собственников, находящих наслаждение во власти, даже когда они сами смотрят снизу-вверх, стоя на коленях, лёжа под, двигаясь навстречу прикосновениям, чтобы сильнее, ощутимее, чтобы сердце стискивало крепче, чтобы жар в теле распалялся и выходил за его границы.

Всё, что происходит с ними, будто сон, но то наслаждение, которое захлёстывает их на пике, громогласно шепчет, что нет никаких снов, а это — реальность. Время замедляется, тело сковывает цепями — они рвутся, звенят и рассыпаются осколками по коже, как острые дождевые капли.

Шин Э тяжело дышит и припадает к его груди, утыкаясь носом в шею. Становится ещё жарче. Коуске приобнимает её и прижимает к себе, перебирая кончики влажных волос. Всего несколько секунд, чтобы вернуть осознанность — и она оставляет короткий поцелуй на ключице и сползает в сторону, ухватываясь за одеяло и натягивая его на себя и Коуске.

— Это было… — он останавливается, пытаясь подобрать верное слово, но на ум ничего не приходит. Блаженная пустота — и точно такая же внутри тела вместо пожара, но это не опасно и не неприятно, как бывает, когда душа бьётся и осколки врастают вовнутрь.

Шин Э утыкается лбом ему в плечо и бурчит:

— Ничего не говори.

Оказывается, если не смущаться в процессе, то всё сполна накатит после, да так, что ослабнут ноги. Она надеется, что Коуске не заметит румянца на щёках, потому что ей кажется, что на них — пожар.

Может, со временем Шин Э привыкнет? Хотя бы чуть-чуть.

Определённо стоит попробовать ещё раз, чтобы узнать ответ.

Она широко — и по-детски — улыбается.


	15. по правилам игры «без правил»

— Я тебя когда-нибудь сожру, серьёзно.

— Что? — Коуске оборачивается, удивлённо распахивая глаза.

— Что? — Шин Э целиком копирует его выражение лица, скрещивая руки на груди.

Между ними повисает не совсем неловкая тишина — скорее, тишина недопонимания или, точнее, полного непонимания. На самом деле, на краю сознания Коуске улавливает, к чему она это говорит, но отгоняет мысль, как назойливую мошку — впрочем, как обычно, ведь он предпочитает не зацикливаться на отростках того, что уже решено.

То, что Шин Э не согласна с решением, его всё же немного волнует. Немного.

Немножечко.

Она тяжело вздыхает и закрывает лицо ладонью, а потом массирует висок и жмурится, словно изо всех сил держится, чтобы не сказать «как же вы все мне тут надоели» — «все» просто потому, что Шин Э никогда и ни за что не скажет Коуске, что он ей надоел. Она старается уважать его чувства, но он, кажется, собирается уважать всё, что угодно, но не её личное пространство и законы мироздания. (Хотя насчёт последнего — это же Коуске, как иначе?)

Шин Э бросает на застывшего Коуске мрачный, прожигающий взгляд в последний раз и разворачивается, направляясь в ванную. Короткий хвостик взъерошенных волос качается из стороны в сторону, и Коуске отвисает, только когда она исчезает за углом и захлопывает дверь. Он невольно улыбается — её домашний полусонный вид пробуждает в груди тепло, и пусть Шин Э была и до сих пор категорически против его манёвров, нацеленных на то, чтобы в очередной раз оставить её у него дома, — ему это нравится. То, как она расслаблена. Как она вписывается в стены его квартиры. Не как украшение, ваза, кресло, красивый рисунок, а как новый житель, достойный хозяин.

Он закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает, потому что улыбка становится шире, и отчего-то ему хочется смеяться — и совсем немного плакать. Но мама учила, что мальчики не плачут, поэтому вместо слёз Коуске сжимает рубашку на груди — тепло, так тепло, так невыносимо тепло, что больно. Но эта боль приятна. В который раз?

~

У Шин Э не много причин для недовольства, и она не пытается находить их специально, но мир с Коуске так устроен, что каждый его седьмой вдох влечёт за собой какое-нибудь смещение полюсов. Честно, на полюса ей плевать, но на то, что между ними творится в последнюю неделю — нет, потому что Коуске с завидной частотой находит предлог, чтобы она осталась с ним на ночь. На день. На вечер. На ещё ночь. Вначале этого занимательного квеста он произнёс запретные слова: «Ты не хочешь жить со мной?» — и нет, она не хотела, но не потому, что не доверяла ему или боялась чего-то, а потому, что потому что.

Разумных объяснения отторжению Шин Э не могла найти. Да и не то чтобы искала. Через пару дней она сошлась на «нам ещё слишком рано переходить на такой уровень» и «мне нужно личное пространство», но Коуске отмёл их, как смахнул шахматы с доски, заканчивая игру, которая даже не началась. «Почему рано? Я не предлагаю тебе выйти за меня» и «Я дам тебе всё личное пространство, какое тебе понадобится, я могу даже переустроить квартиру, чтобы для тебя была отдельная комната».

Дальше Шин Э нашла объяснение в его ответах: дело было не в «рано», а в том, что он так просто соглашался взять её на себя, впустить в свой дом, проводить время поблизости в несколько раз больше, чем раньше, и при этом как будто бы был уверен, что не устанет от неё; её также смущало, насколько легко он готов потратить деньги, лишь бы ей стало хорошо. Она не привыкла к такому проявлению заботы… любви… что бы это ни было. И уродилась слишком гордой, чтобы позволить кому-то платить за неё. Шин Э не сомневалась, что Коуске, даже если поначалу пообещает ей хоть какую-то независимость, позже всё равно завернёт её в плед и станет разбираться с любыми проблемами самостоятельно. Нет. Нетушки.

Впрочем, готовит он отменно, и за еду она почти прощает ему все грехи. Почти.

~

Чем дольше она с ним дома, тем роднее становится как будто не ему, а… дому. И чувствовать это не собой, а словно стенами квартиры, странно. Странно и головокружительно. На глазах встают слёзы. Он отворачивается и прячет улыбку в ладони. Ресницы мокрые. Это непривычно. Но приятно. И он ничего не может поделать с тем, что сердце бьётся как-то не так, воздух в комнатах какой-то непривычный, а свет как будто более тёплого оттенка…

~

— Ты останешься.

Шин Э открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но он шагает ближе.

— Ты останешься, потому что, когда мы вместе, мне легче дышать.

Она, нахмурившись, наклоняет голову — о, Коуске очень хорошо знает это движение: упорность придавливается сомнениями и чувствами, наполовину относящимися к раздражению, а на другую — к нежности. Он может закрыть глаза и представить точь-в-точь всё, что произойдёт дальше: Шин Э опустит взгляд вниз, шумно выдохнет, сжимая губы, и расслабится — в глазах останется только полное принятие и согласие.

Но, мальчик мой, люди — бездна, и если ты впустил в свой дом девочку, сколько раз ни пытайся убедиться, что она не волк, рано или поздно вскроется, что она — тигр, а ты — добыча в родной клетке.

Когда Шин Э открывает глаза, Коуске буквально слышит, как на фоне бьют в гонг и диктор кричит «охота началась». Он нервно сглатывает.

Шин Э смотрит как-то… не так. Он никогда не видел у неё такого взгляда. Проникающего внутрь с пугающим рвением, стремящимся вылизать внутренности, впечататься в его тело, провести пальцами по косточкам, губами пересчитать рёбра и языком выжать воздух из лёгких.

— Ч-что ты мне сделаешь? — едва заикаясь, сдавленно, но с вызовом произносит Коуске. Держать уверенный вид становится тяжелее с каждой секундой.

— Вообще-то, — Шин Э хищно улыбается, вызывая у него дрожь по спине, — много чего.

Она шагает к нему, не отводя взгляда, гипнотизируя и притягивая, и когда между их лицами остаётся несколько сантиметров, Шин Э невинно улыбается и проходит мимо.

— Но не сейчас, — она легонько бьёт его по плечу в дружеской манере.

Коуске мысленно оседает на пол прямо там.

~

Он весь день надеялся держать хвост трубой, но постепенно расслабился.

В кровать они заваливаются со смехом, Шин Э сразу же сворачивается клубочком и утыкается носом ему в плечо, одну руку закидывая поперёк его груди. Коуске прикрывает глаза — под веками плывут цветные всполохи и мелкие точки. Кровать тихо скрипит. Он морщится, не сдерживая улыбку — её волосы щекочут нос и щёки, даже проверять не надо, чтобы убедиться, что она нависает над ним.

Шин Э оставляет короткий поцелуй на подбородке и опускается ниже, к шее, прикусывая кожу, а Коуске вздрагивает. Она переплетает с ним пальцы, а другой рукой расстёгивает несколько верхних пуговиц и скользит языком вниз к ключицам. Коуске сильнее сжимает её ладонь, и Шин Э издаёт тихий смешок, явно довольная его отяжелевшим дыханием.

Всё отодвигается на фон — дни с ней, вопрос, раздражение, странные всплески дикой нежности. Ему хочется быть с ней — и она рядом; ему хочется, чтобы она принимала его — и она остаётся; ему хочется прикасаться — и она поглощает его изнутри. Шин Э всегда даёт больше, чем он просит.

— Сладких снов.

Она отворачивается, укрываясь одеялом, и затихает. Коуске моргает несколько раз, пока до него медленно доходит произошедшее, а потом беззвучно усмехается, закрывая глаза рукой. Сердце глухо и быстро бьётся, а тело охвачено жаром, но если он полезет, то останется без головы…

Это одна из самых долгих ночей в его жизни.


End file.
